Sky's founds it's Family
by SkycloadMist
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn and Axis power Hetalia This is a crossover between KHR and APH What If Tsuna has a twin ?,abandoned And he was not the Vongola Decimo instead he became the Capital of London. Then Someone took care of him and that is Our favorite Brit "England!" aka. Arthur Kirkland. More Adventure and Drama to come and Romance don't forget. Au btw.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:

I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn and Axis power Hetalia

What If Tsuna has a twin ,abandoned And he was not the Vongola Decimo instead he became the Capital of London. Then Someone took care of him and that is Our favorite Brit "England!" aka. Arthur Kirkland. More Adventure and Drama to come and Romance don't forget.

Talk

"English"

"_Japanese_"

"(thought)"

* * *

><p><strong>London,England <strong>

A five year old little boy with wild an tame brown locks and with huge golden caramel brown eyes wondered around the park looking for his Mama and Papa and many passerby had pity the boy but they ignored little boy was at verged to cry but he hold those tears and he walk once more while shouting "Mama! Papa! big bwother!" and it's been hours as the boy walk around the city of London.

Until he bumped on someone "Watch were ya going kid!" shout by the drunken man and the boy stutter "_G-gomen-ss-ai!_"

"heh! that's not enough to apologize you stupid kid!"Replied the man and the boy just froze "You know what does adults do to a bad brat?they hit them for discipline!"the man shouted as he was about to hit the little but stop by a strong grip.

"That is not how to treat the little lad" came a strong British accent from the young Brit with Golden hair,thick eyebrows and emerald eyes. "Who are you to stop me to discipline this brat and this brat bumped on me?!"the man shouted at the Brit.

"Why certainly the little lad had apologized to you or you should be the one who apologized to the lad after all you are drunk,don't you think sir?" the Brit said (sarcasm).

"Why you?!"Shout the man and punch the Brit, But the Brit had avoided it and yanked the man's arm and twisted it and push the man at the wall, As the drunken man howled in pain.

"You better get out my sight before I hurt you more than this Sir"said the Brit as he relished the drunken man who immediately run away. And the Brit let out a sign and knelled down to the level of the little boy and said

"Are you ok there lad?"

but the little boy couldn't understand the man and ask "_nani?"_

"Oh! your Japanese?" and the man switch his language to Japanese

_"Are you ok lad?"_

_"t-tsu is fine mister" _the boy squeak

_" hahaha don't need to be afraid of me lad, I don't bite"_ the Brit laugh

The boy face turn red and start to fidget

_ "by the way, why are you here? are you lost?"_ the Brit ask

"_ha-hai_" the little boy replied as he hang his head down.

_"I see, so what is your name, and where is your parent?" _the Brit asked once more.

"_T-tsunayoshi S-sawada but everyone call me Tsu-kun orTsu, and Mama and Papa told T-tsu to stay at the part w-while mama, papa and big bwother buy ca-candy for T-tsu , then tsu tried to find them" _The boy replied sadly.

This made the Brit widened his eyes "(oh ,so he was abandoned by his parents)" as he thought.

The little boy looked at the man confusedly and said "_m-mister? "_

_"Oh, sorry lad, oh how rude of me , my name is Arthur Kirkland by the way" _ the man held out his hand as the little boy shook his hand with his tiny hands that made Arthur chuckled.

_"Arthur-san can y-you help Ts-tsu find his mama , papa and big bwother?_ the little boy asked

Arthur didn't say a word for a moment and sigh "_I'll try my best to find your parents ok Tsuna-kun?". _Arthur didn't want to tell to Tsuna that his parent abandoned him.

_"a-arigato Arthur-san"_Tsuna replied with his cute smile. And Arthur returned his smile with his own smile and said

"_come with me then lad and let's ask the agency or the police to look for your parent, and don't need to be formal to me just call me Arthur"_

Arthur smiled as he hold Tsuna's little hand and walk to the nearest Agency or police station.

* * *

><p>Police Station<p>

"Thank you officer, just tell me if there are any parents looking for there lost child" Arthur said as he walk out the building.

_"Arthur . . . will Tsu find his Parent?"_ asked Tsuna as he look at Arthur.

"_I don't know Tsuna-kun, but we will try to find them ok?"_ Arthur smiled and hold Tsuna's hand

* * *

><p>As Arthur and Tsuna walk around the street ,Tsuna had notice a hotel as he look at it he had remember there Hotel were his family check in and said<p>

"_Arthur that's the hotel where me and my mama , papa and big bwother stay!"_ while pointing at the tall building.

That gives Arthur idea and he took Tsuna's little hand and went inside the Hotel.

"Good evening Ma'am, I was wondering if where is the room of the Sawada family?"England ask the hotel receptionist

"let me see for awhile sir" The receptionist said as he looked at the Hotel documents.

"_Yeah! Tsu will be with Mama, Papa and Big bwother!"_ Tsuna cheered happily.

England didn't say a word. but just gave Tsuna a small (sad) smile.

"Sorry sir it seem the Sawada family has already departure and 5 minutes ago" Receptionist replied

"Oh, I see . . ." England's prediction was true and he looked at Tsuna and knelled down

_"Tsuna-kun , I know you my hate it, but your parent has already left the building but don't worry we will try to catch up, The airport here is near,I'm sure we can catch up with them "_ England said

_"Eh?! b-but T-tsu is still here!" _Tsuna cried out

"_Don't worry Tsuna-kun, we will go find a ride have and fast so we can catch up to them"_England assured Tsuna and the boy seem to calm down a little. And both of them run out the hotel and find a taxi and went to the airport.

* * *

><p>Inside the Taxi<p>

_"Don't worry Tsuna-kun we will be there as soon as possible"_England said (And they need explanation for abandoned the poor child)he thought.

"Could you please hurry the ride sir?"England ask as he looked at the window while carrying Tsuna.

"Sorry sir, seem there's a traffic" The driver replied as he sigh

"(tsk. stupid bloody traffic we had no choice but to run)"England thought and said

"Sir, I think were going to go out now, and here the bill"As England handed the payment and went out and run as he carry Tsuna , who been holding at England tightly around his neck.

* * *

><p>Airport<p>

As Tsuna and England run, they had finally arrived at the they went inside, while looking around to find Tsuna's parents, Tsuna and England was separated due to the crowded people around.

Tsuna was walking around the airport and he spotted his family and he shouted with all his might "MAMA! PAPA! BIG BWOTHER TSU IS HERE! " as he run towards them but soon stop him by the glared of his father.

And instead on waiting on Tsuna his family just left him alone and went on their flight.

Tsuna was frozen in his place.

_"Tsuna-kun!"_ shouted by England as he found Tsuna standing alone.

_"Lad, Are you ok?"_England ask as he looked at Tsuna face, his eyes widened and he found tears fall down on Tsuna's eyes.

_"w-why T-tsu was l-left" _Tsuna sob.

**"**_Tsuna , please don't cry , your parent had abandoned you . . . don't worry lad you can stay with me if you like?"_ England tried to calm the little boy. And Tsuna couldn't believe what just happen to him and he started to cry.

_"Don't worry Tsuna-kun, I'm here for you please don't cry"_England tried to calm the boy

_"b-but t-tsu, mama *hick*papa and big bwother *hick* abandoned me" _Tsuna cried out. And he was hugged by England to make sure the little brunette would calm down.

"_Don't worry Tsuna-kun, I won't leave you "_England said as he pat Tsuna's back lightly.

_"W-why does mama,papa and big bwother left me, did Tsu do bad things?"_Tsuna cried

And England suddenly lifted Tsuna's chin as they look each other and said

_"Look at me Tsuna, I know it hard for you to accept it but they had made a wrong decision to left you they didn't know that there is something special about you and you know what Tsuna-kun even I just barely know you, I know your a wonderful child they don't even deserve you, You deserve better than that Tsuna-kun and I know it"  
><em>

_"R-really is T-tsu really a spacial?"_ Tsuna asked as he started to calm down

_"Why of course Lad! Your very spacial to me, and don't worry Tsuna-kun, I make sure you will be happy and you know what you can be my son or little brother if you like ,I always wanted a very cute son or a brother again " _England said as he caries Tsuna who seem to calm down and Tsuna look at England with his teary eyes and said

_"r-really can t-tsu be y-your s-son?"_

_"Of course Lad and you know what I'm sure your big brothers would be glad to meet you and also your Aunties and Uncles neh?" _England said and smiled.

This made Tsuna's eye widened

_"B-big bwothers? Aunties? and Uncles? t-thats a lot!"_Tsuna exclaim in surprised

England just chuckled as Tsuna count his fingers trying to find out how many family does England's had

_"You will meet them soon lad, and I think you need to rest now"_ England whispered as Tsuna's eyes started to drop ans soon fell asleep at the Cub.

"(I hope they won't freak out)"England thought as he look at the peaceful sleeping face of Tsuna and he smiled

_"you might been abandoned but your not alone anymore"_

* * *

><p>Few hours later<p>

England's house

England open his room as he softly and carefully put Tsuna down on his he went outside and he open his cellphone and called someone

"Moshi,moshi Good evening England-san may I help you?" came a Japanese accent

"Japan, I want you to track down some information of the Sawada family amd send it to me" England said straight to the point

"Eh? why do you need to know my people?" Japan ask

"It's very important I will explain everything at the G8 meeting" England replied

"hai! England-san, is there anything I need to do?" Japan ask again

"That's all Japan, And thank you" England said with a smile

"glad to help a friend and good night to you England-san" Japan said in the other line

"thank a lot and Good morning to you" England ended the call

Few minutes later a mail came

**Sawada Family**

**Iemitsu Sawada**

**Gender:Male**

**Age:38**

**Status: Alive**

**Family**

**wife: Nana Sawada**

**Sons:**

**Ienari Sawada**

**Tsunayoshi Sawada**

**Discription:**

**Blond hair ,Blue eyes and a muscular build. A happy go lucky-man that always brag his family. Especially his wife and older son.****And works in Italy as a Construction worker of Vongola Corp.**

* * *

><p><strong>Nana Sawada<strong>

**Gender: Female**

**Age: 34**

**Status: Alive**

**FAmily:**

**Husband:**

**Iemitsu Sawada**

**Sons:**

**Ienari Sawada**

**Tsunayoshi Sawada**

**Discription:**

** she has brown hair and eyes, and a petite and thin work as a waitress before she was is a airhead woman that she does not know much about his other son (Tsunayoshi Sawada).But she loves more the twin Ienari Sawada**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Ienari Sawada<strong>**

**Gender: Male**

**Age: 5**

**Status: Alive**

**FAmily:**

**Father:**

**Iemitsu Sawada**

**Mother:**

**Nana Sawada**

**Brother:**

**Tsunayoshi Sawada**

**Discription:**

** he got blonde hair with dark caramel brown eyes and a little well built, he is energetic and stronger than his twin. He is a spoiled brat too.**

* * *

><p>As England read the short information that Japan gave he realize something about "Ietmitsu Sawada" his name seem to familiar for him and an idea came his mind as he called someone again<p>

"What do you want Tea-bastard?" came a angry Italian voice

"Romano,I'm sorry to disturb you, but can I ask a question?"

"And what is it?"

"Do you happen to familar the Sawada family name?"England ask

"hhmm. . . Which Sawada do you ask?"Romano ask

"Iemitsu Sawada"England said monotone

". . . " Seem Romano was thinking in the other side and said

"That stupid bastardo. . . He is the leader of CEDEF and also the External Advisory of the Vongola famiglia, why are you sudden interested with my Mafia?" Romano ask curiosity

"I'll explain everything at the G8 meeting" England said

"Tch, Fine. . . Better explain everything and thank you"England said

"Hn"Romano said as he hung the phone up.

"Sigh. . .this going to be long day for tomorrow" England said and Suddenly a Arms wrap around England's waist

and a Scottish Accent said "What going on love and who is the little lad?"

"Oh Scotland, That's Tsunayoshi , I found him near the street . . ."England said as he lean at the Scottish man's chest

"Hmm . . . is he lost?" Scotland asked as he kiss England at the forehead.

"sign* nope , he was abandoned by his parent" England replied as he close his eyes

Scotland just snorted. "I'll explain everything at the G8 meeting. . . "England murmur as he fell asleep at the Scotsman's chest.

And Scotland just sigh and carried England bridal Style and went to their own room.

* * *

><p>YEah that the end of the 1st chapter<p>

and please understand my grammar and English , I'm not really good at this y'know!

Please read and review

thank you.


	2. Chapter 2 Meet the Scot & American

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn and Axis power Hetalia

What If Tsuna has a twin ,abandoned And he was not the Vongola Decimo instead he became the Capital of London. Then Someone took care of him and that is Our favorite Brit "England!" aka. Arthur Kirkland. More Adventure and Drama to come and Romance don't forget.

Just understand my English and grammar.

Talk

"English"

"_Japanese_"

"(thought)"

* * *

><p><strong>Meeting the <strong>**Scotsman and The American**

As the sun rise, Tsuna had woke up early. And Tsuna was confuse at first as he don't know were he was right now until he remember Arthur his adopted father ,as he look around the room, he notice how clean it was and huge. The room's wallpaper color is majestic black with damsel flowers removable design and with the matching white chandelier at the top. The furniture was Victorian style. And his Bed was a king size, it is also was Victorian style type of bed and next to the bed is a huge wall bookshelf at left side is the bathroom , And a flat screen TV. at the other side of the wall that faces the Bed and some stereos.. And a desk at the near the window at the left and a terrace next to the right as you can see more view the garden full of beautiful Tudor rose and different types of flowers.

Tsuna was amazed at the large room it seem like the Master's bedroom and so Tsuna went down the bed and open the large beautiful carve door. As he open the door he was greeted by the Butler and Tsuna fall back down on the floor because he was surprise and the butler immediately help Tsuna to stand up and he apologize.

_"I'm sorry young Master Tsuna,I was about to wake you up, since breakfast is serve and Master Arthur is waiting for you and same goes with Master Allistor."_ The butler said in Japanese, since he was informed that the boy is a Japanese.

This made Tsuna blush as he heard the butler said _"Young Master Tsuna".  
><em>

_"I-it's ok, and it ok if mister butler call Tsu , Tsu-kun"_The little brunette replied as he fidget.

This made the butler chuckle and smile

"_Oh, it's not proper to call Young Master Tsuna by his name, And It's ok, don't need to be shy And my name is Smith your new personal butler If you need anything you can call me and also we must go since Master Arthur is waiting for you at the Dining Room"_The butler said as Tsuna started to follow the butler so he won't be lost around the mansion or a castle?.

* * *

><p><strong>Hall<strong>

_"Ummm. . . mister Smith who are these people on the portrait?" _Tsuna ask as they walk at the hall.

_"oh, this is Master's bosses"_The butler replied

_"Why are they wearing some weird clothes it look like uncomfortable" _Tsuna stated as he stop and look at the portraits.

_"ah, young master it's because it's traditional to them" _The butler replied

And Tsuna just nod his head as he understand.

As they walk in silence Tsuna notice a larger portrait,this time it's Arthur wearing a Red coat and a Hat with floppy feathers and a smirk place on his face and his Emerald eyes seem shinning like it was a real jewel.

_"(wow! he look like a real Pirate!)"_Tsuna thought as he once again look back at Smith and followed.

* * *

><p><strong>Dining Room<strong>

Few minutes the butler and Tsuna had arrive the Front of a large door of the Dinning Room as two guard opens the door. Tsuna was greeted by the beautiful Dinning Room. A large Chandelier at the Top of the large table and beautiful well furnished chairs and other furniture. And with large window around with a beautiful Red Curtains and golden ropes. As Tsuna look at the table he saw Arthur waving at him with a smile and to his right was a Red hair man with same emerald colored eye like Arthur's but darker.

"_Come here Lad, I want you to meet Allistor"_Arthur said as he gesture his hand to come closer and Tsuna instantly followed and he look at the Scotsman's eyes and said

_"N-nice to meet you A-Allistor-san"_Tsuna said as he start to fidget and his face turn red.

This made Allistor chuckle and he knelt down at the same level of Tsuna's height and carries the little boy in his arm and the boy squeak in surprise and Allistor said

_"Little lad, don't need to be afraid I don't bite y'know,and nice to meet ye and don't need for ya to be formal"_

_"h-hai" _Tsuna said a smile shyly

_"Come on now, you two we need to eat our breakfast"_Arthur said as he gesture the foods at the table and the two sits at there chair while Tsuna was on Arthur's lap well since Tsuna is still five years old well he do make a mess when he ate.

* * *

><p>After eating there breakfast . . .<p>

_"So Tsuna-kun wanna take a bath?"_ Arthur ask as he look at Tsuna playing with Allistor's red hair.

And Tsuna nodded his head and stretch his arms towards made Arthur chuckle.

And Allistor handed Tsuna to Arthur.

_"Umm. . . can I ask a question?"_Tsuna ask as he look down at his hands.

_"what is it lad?" _Arthur ask as he look at Tsuna.

_"ummm . . . what do I need to call you and ?" _the boy ask.

_"Eh?You can call as anything you like as long it's comfortable to you"_Arthur explained

_"b-but . . ."_Tsuna trail off

_"Just call me Papa and Call Arthur your Mama" _Allistor said amuse with a smirk on his face.

And Arthur glared at Allistor. But Allistor just shrugged off. Tsuna was silent for a moment to think ,without noticing the two men where arguing.

_"But isn't a Mama a girl?"_ Tsuna ask suddenly with his innocent look as he tilt his head to the side.

And those words made Allistor laughing out loud as he hold his stomach and Arthur face turn red like one of Spain's tomato.

"_hahahaha, Y'know lad I'll tell you something I had a lot of sons and guess whose the Mama in the family and that is my dearest love Arthur"_Allistor said as he gesture Arthur whose face is really red.

_"And guess next ,Arthur here doesn't mind whether you call him Mama or Papa because he will always love you no matter what happen and That's one of the reason I love him, because he cares for other rather himself and his a good mama, Even my sons love him and mostly it would be Leon or Adam they are overprotective over him"_

Allistor said with a soft smile on his face. As Arthur heard what Scotland said he was touch and another blush came out again. Tsuna was awe at Allistor statement about Arthur and he look at Arthur and ask

_"is it rue?"_

_". . . yes lad, you can call me whatever you want I will still love you, beside it doesn't matter anyway we are a family after all a true family will always love each other no matter what, neh?" _England replied with his smile and ruffle Tsuna's hair that made Tsuna giggle and smile even wider.

_"Then I'll call Arthur my Mama And Allistor my Papa!"_ Tsuna cheered happily.

This made England and Scotland happy.

_"Now we had answer your question , why not go with Smith and I'll catch up"_Arthur said as he put Tsuna down the floor as Tsuna walk away with Smith.

After Tsuna and Smith went out, England turn around and saw Scotland now at the near the window looking at the England walk towards Scotland and suddenly he kissed Scotland on the cheek and said

_"thank you. . ."_England smile and Scotland just smile back and wrap England in his Arms.

_"I love you"_ Scotland whisper

_"I love you too. . ." _England replied back as they both kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Few hours later<strong>

_"So Tsuna-kun , do you want to go out we could shop for clothes"_England ask the little boy at Scotland arms.

_"umm... I don't know . . ." _Tsuna whisper

_"It's ok lad no need to be shy we are now your parents right?" _England said teasingly

_"H-hai" _Tsuna replied as his face turn red.

_"Let's go after shop some clothes we will by some toys if you like?" _England said once more.

After hearing England's words it made Tsuna excited and shouted "_ok!" _with a cheery voice and smile cutely.

It made the both man laugh at the displace of cuteness that Tsuna showed.

* * *

><p><strong>Mall<strong>

_"Wow!I't so huge!"_ Tsuna describe

_"do you like it Lad?_" England ask as he hold Tsuna's left had while Scotland hold the right hand._  
><em>

Tsuna just nodded happily while holding both parent's hand.

After they had shop the different department of clothing they went to a toy store.

* * *

><p><strong>Toys Store<strong>

Tsuna was happy that he was able to buy new toys for him to play. Tsuna was so excited that he lost his parent due the crowd.

**Tsuna's POV.**

Oh no I lost Mama and Papa! T-tsu need to find them o-or they will get I look around I still couldn't find them. T-tsu is scared I need to find Mama and Papa. I look around once more ans suddenly I bumped on someone I look at the person's face and he has a weird hair standing and wearing a bomber jacket with "50" on the back his eyes were blue and blonde hair like Mama but it's darker.

**End of Pov.**

"Oh sorry dude I didn't see ya there"A strong american accent came the man's mouth but Tsuna didn't what he just said and tilt his head and look at him confusedly and said

_"nani?"_

"oh your Japanese ?" The man said and switch in Japanese language

"_By the way My name is Alfred F. Jones the hero"_Alfred said with his cheerful voice

_"umm . . . my name Tsunayoshi b-but you can call me T-tsu or Tsu-kun"_ The brunette replied

_"Are you lost little guy?"_ Alfred ask Tsuna who was looking down his feet

_"h-hai I lost Mama and Papa. . ." T_suna replied

"_Why didn't you say so,As a hero I'll help you find your Mama and Papa just tell me there name or there looks?" _Alfred ask as he carry Tsuna in his arms.

_"umm. . . My mama has blonde hair and green eyes and my papa has red hair and green eyes like mama b-but it's darker" _The boy discribe

_"I see. . . What is there name?"_ Alfred ask as he thought the same time "(it's seem he was describing my Mom and Dad)"

"_M-my mama name is Arthur and my papa is Allistor"_ Tsuna said and this made America eyes widened

_"Wow! it a coincident , so that's mean I had a new little Bro!" _Alfred exclaim with cheery voice

_"Eh?You know Mama and Papa?!" _Tsuna ask surprise

_"Yup they are also my Mom and Dad" _Alfred replied

_"T-hats mean your my Onii-san?" _Tsuna ask once more

_"Hahahaha of course Lil Bro!" _Alfred said and went to pick his phone and called England

As the phone ring England has answer it

"Hello? what do you want, I'm busy right now!"

"Wow! hold your horses, Don't need to worry I found someone and I'ts Tsuna!" Alfred cheered

"W-where is he let me talk to him!?" England said frantically

_"h-hello mama I'm here with onii-san. . ." _Tsuna answer

_"Are you ok Tsuna-kun? _England ask

_"h-hai"_

_"give the phone to Alfred, we will meet later" _England orderd

"So?" Alfred ask

"Meet as at the fountain"

"Sure thing bye!"

"bye. . ."As the phone ended

After the call Alfred and Tsuna went to the Fountain as what England told them so they can meet

* * *

><p><strong>Fountain<strong>

**"**Yo Iggy!" Alfred shouted as he wave while his other hand carried the sleeping boy and saw England and Scotland standing near the fountain.

"*sigh thank goodness that was close"England murmur as he handed Tsuna to Scotland .

"So Mom care to explain about Tsuna?"Alfred ask curiously

"I'll explain everything to the next G8 meeting" England said as he look at Tsuna who was asleep peacefully.

"Ok! well I need to go , Mattie and the Kids are waiting hahaha," Alfred nod his head.

"Eh? Your family is here?" England ask

"Hahaha well yeah since the G8 is held here so we came early and beside the kids are enjoying there stay here and Alfonso seem eager to see you & dad and so the others " Alfred explain

"I see , well see you then"

"bye!" Alfred said as he wave and run.

* * *

><p><strong>England's House<strong>

After meeting with Alfred they went back home.

"It seem quite amusing happen today" Scotland said as he put Tsuna on his bed . England just sigh and smile

"I agree . . .I just hope everything will be fine"

And Scotland just smile and Hug England and whisper

"Everything will be alright love" As he kiss England.

* * *

><p>yYUp this the end of chapter 2<p>

Sh*t too much of ScotEng!

Please read and review

thank you.


	3. Chapter 3 Introduction & Explanation

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn and Axis power Hetalia

What If Tsuna has a twin, abandoned And he was not the Vongola Decimo instead he became the Capital of London. Then someone took care of him and that is our favorite Brit "England!" aka. Arthur Kirkland. More Adventure and Drama to come and Romance don't forget.

Just understand my English and grammar.

Talk

"English"

"_Japanese_"

"(Thought)"

**Explanation and Introduction**

On the next morning England had woke up early to prepare for the meeting. He went to Tsuna's room, as he enter he saw Tsuna sleeping peacefully it made him smile but he needed Tsuna to wake up, so he can bring Tsuna to the meeting and let Tsuna introduce to everyone.

_"Tsuna-kun , good morning it's already morning my dear boy wake up now"_ England said as he open the curtain.

_"hm... fiwe mowe minutes. . . "_ Tsuna complain as he cover himself with his blanket.

This made England chuckle and a idea came in his mind and smirk.

_"Oh ok, Well Lad you can go back to sleep now . . . oh by the way I forgot to tell you this room is haunted"_

As Tsuna heard it he immediately woke up and magically he was already holding England's feet like a koala.

_"Oh? You're already awake? I think you need to go back to sleep it's still six"_

_"NOOO! I don't wanna! p-please Mama! I wanna stay with Mama!"_

And thus England started to laugh while holding his stomach that made Tsuna look up at England with his puppy eyes.

_"ahahaha Lad I assure you this room is NOT haunted I was just teasing you"_

_"WAAHHH! Mama is so meanie !"_ Tsuna said as he look up with pout on the boy's face

_"Oh Mama is not mean because Mama will make Tsuna-kun laugh . . . with a Tickle ATTACK!"_

As England started to tickle Tsuna that made the little brunette laugh.

After the Tickle fight

_"So my dear boy are you awake now?" _England ask as he look at the brunette on his lap

_"H-hai!" _Tsuna replied cheerfully

_"After this let's take a bath, eat our breakfast and prepare" _England informed

_"pr-repare for what mama?" _Tsuna ask as he look at England with a question look

_"Oh today you're going to meet you brothers,aunties and uncles"_ England replied with his cheery voice

_"r-really? b-but what if they don't like me?" _The little brunette ask as he look at his feet and start to fidget

_"Oh common lad no one gonna hate you and beside you already meet your Brother Alfred right?"_ England replied

_"You mean the nice onii-san who help Tsu yesterday?"_ Tsuna said as he recall the event yesterday

_"yup and he will be there with his family, you might find new friends too" _England said as he smile softly

_"b-but tsu is not good making fwiends . . ." _the boy murmur

England look at Tsuna for a while and sigh and gave Tsuna a soft smile and said

_"don't think like that lad you're a nice child no one could ever hate you If they do then don't mind them because no matter what happen Me and your Papa Allistor is here for you and beside I know them better than that"_

As England ruffles Tsuna's hair

_"c-can tsu really have lots of fwiends?" _Tsuna ask once more as he look up at England

_"of course lad, so common now let's take a bath first then eat our breakfast with Papa Allistor" _England replied as he carries Tsuna

_"Hai!" _Tsuna replied with a happy voice.

**Breakfast**

_"Good morning Papa!"_ Tsuna cheered as he run at Scotland and give his father a hug.

_"Good morning to you too lad"_ Scotland repllied as he hug Tsuna back and carry him and England came in next.

_"Good morning love"_Scotland said and kiss England on his forehead that made Tsuna giggle and England face turn red.

_"G-good morning to you too love"_ England replied and smile at Scotland and of course return the kiss by kissing Scotland on the cheek.

_"Well let's eat before were late"_ England said as he went to his chair and the three started to eat there breakfast.

**Meeting**

Inside the meeting room

"EVERYBODY PLEASE TAKE YOUR SEAT!" A strong and loud German accent came shout from Germany to calm the others.

"VE~ Germany I wanna eat Pasta~" Came an Italian voice from our representative of North Italy.

"Italy you can eat Pasta after the meeting" Germany replied as he sigh and sit down next to Seborga who was talking to Niko Niko and Japan.

"Stop hugging me you stupid bastardo!" Came an angry italian voice our representative of the South Italy Romano.

"Oh Roman-chan~ i love you~" came a Spanish accent the representative of Spain as he Hug Romano.

"*sigh stupid father of mine"murmur by Mexican (Mexico) boy who was sitting next to Romano (his mom).

"Aru! South, North stop fighting Aru! Or else your father will punish both of you!" Came an Chinese accent as China try to stop the twin (korea) fighting.

"He started it da-ze!" South shouted as he pointed to North

"hmp, because your an idiot" North replied as he cross his arm.

"Boys are you two fighting again, da?" Came a scary Russian accent.

And the twin starts to hug each other and said "NO".

Russia just laugh and China was face palming.

"Oh common Mattie It would be Fun in Disney Land!" Came an American voice as he look at the Canadian with his Puppy dog eyes.

"*sigh fine Al but remember Arian, Arnel, Alfonso and Mark need to check up" Canada replied as he sit down calmly.

"Yes!" America cheers as he kiss Canada on his cheek.

"Tay! Bawal ang PDA!" (Dad, NO PDA!) Luzon shouted suddenly.

"tch sobrang typical "(Typical much")Mindanao said as he cross his arm.

"hahaha Kuya (Brother) don't shout" Visayas said as he smile.

"Oh common" Molossia said as he roll his eyes.

"ugh! People this day" Hutt River said as he fix his hair.

"oi mate! Don't do PDA in front of the kids" Australia said as he came in.

"Yah right dad, says who don't that to mom" Wy said as she cross her arm.

"I agree with my dear sister" Hutt river agree.

"Both of you, which sides are you two?"Australia ask as pretending to be hurt from his children words.

"Dear please stop arguing with the kids" Indonesia replied as she enters the room.

"Bonjour~ everyone sorry to tell you but my dear Seychelles and Monaco won't come" France said as he enters.

And Germany just nods his head as he confirm.

"NORWAY WAIT!" Denmark shout as he chase after Norway who is practically walking fast and sit on his chair.

"kesese The Awesome Prussia has arrive!" Prussia said as he enter Awesomely.

And next Finland,Sweden and Sealand who was carrying a laptop(Landonia is inside) enters.

"Morning" Finland greeted same goes with Sealand and Sweden who just nod.

"Is everyone are here now?" Germany ask

"It seem The UK is not here~"France replied as he look around.

"Ve~Maybe they got traffic?" Italy suggest

"Hmp. that tea bastard need to explain something"Romano murmur that the others heard it.

"Explain what Roma-chan?" Spain ask who was sitting next to him.

"Is he talking about Tsuna, England's new adopted son?"Japan ask

Romano just nod.

"Eh? Mom had adopted a new son?" Australia ask with a confuse look.

"Oh Yeah I remember I meet Tsuna yesterday, he is a nice kid" America replied

"You knew Al eh?"Canada asked and America just nod his head.

"Aru England adopts a new child aru?"China said confusely.

And suddenly the door opens and reveal The three UK brothers namely Wales,Ireland and North Ireland.

"Morning"They said in unison as they went to their own sits.

And came next New Zealand and said

"Sorry I'm late and Good morning" as he went to his sit too.

And came last England and Scotland who was carrying Tsuna in his arms.

_"Good morning"_ England and Scotland said at the same time as they went to the front of the table.

"Everyone I want you to meet Tsuna our adopted Son and please speak Japanese he don't know yet how to talk English" England said as he gesture the cute little brunette on Scotland's arms.

_"Ve~ you're so cute bambino~ My name is Feliciano Vargas just call me Auntie Feli Ve~" _Italy squeal.

_"I'm Ludwig Beilschmidt" _Germany said and nods his head

_"Lovino Vargas you can call me whatever you want"_ Romano said as he cross his arm.

_"Antonio Fernández Carriedo you can call me Uncle Antonio~"_Spain said as he softly pinch Tsuna's cheeks and laugh.

_"My name is Alejandro V. Carriedo"_ Mexico said as he gave Tsuna a Sombrero this made Tsuna smile at the Mexican boy.

_"I'm Micheangelo V. Beilschmidt " _Seborga replied

_"I'm Hiro Niko Honda" _Niko Niko Replied

_"i'm Kiku Honda" " _Japan Replied and bow

_"I'm Im Yong Soo da-ze!" _South cheered

_"I'm Lee Yong-Sun" _said blantly

_"Ivan Braginsky da" _Russia said as he smile

_"Wang Yao aru" _China said and gave Tsuna a Panda bear stuff toy.

_"hahaha you already know me but I'll still introduce myself name Alfred F. Jones the Hero" _America said with his cheery voice.

_"I'm Matthew Williams" _Canada smile

_"I'm Arian Juan M. " _Luzon said as he ruffles Tsuna's hair

_"I'm Anghelou Ibarra M. " _Visayas said and smile

_"I'm Alfonso Ramirez M. " _Mindanao said and look away.

_"Mark Xavier Jones" _Molossia replied

_"Richmond Kirkland"_ Huttsaid and smile at the same tome went back fixing his hair

_"Kyle Adam Kirkland" _Australia cheered

_"Kaelin Lily Kirkland"_

_"Karina A. Kirkland" _Indonesia said as she smile softly

"_Francis Bonnefoy" _France smile

"_Mathias Køhler" _Denmark greened

"_Lukas Bondevik" _Norway said in monotone

"_I'm the Awesome Gilbert Beilschmidt" _Prussia said as he do his Awesome pose

"_Peter Kirkland desu-yo~" _Sealand smile

"_Tino Väinämöinen" _Finland smile

"_Berwald Oxenstierna" _Sweden Replies

"_Erland Oxenstierna" _Landonia said

"_Dylan Kirkland" _Wales said with a blank look

"_Liam Kirkland" _Ireland replied

"_Conner Kirkland" _ said and smile

They all introduce themselves one by one. And Tsuna was amaze at them and Tsuna began blush as he realize the given affection to him. And England said

_"It's your turn lad to Introduce"_

_"H-hello my name Is Tsunayoshi S-swada b-but you all can call Tsu, Tsuna"_ And Tsuna hide himself at England's feet.

_"Common lad they don't bite"_ England said as he Tsuna of course came forward and started to talk with them.

And so everyone had talk to Tsuna for few hours and the others became friend with Tsuna mostly the younger that England had let the younger nation to play with Tsuna at the other side of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Explination<strong>

"Ok everyone I'll explain to you all the reason why I had adopted Tsuna " England said as he look at everyone who nods there heads.

"While I was at London I suddenly felt something weird connection for some odd reason I don't know what was it at first and then my feet started to walk by it's own and my mind started to think by itself and a voice came in my head and said

**"A capital find him"** I was surprise so suddenly that a near personification of my capital known as London is near by so thus i search and I found Tsuna and everyone knows that some nation has a capital."

"w-wait so your telling us the Tsuna became your capital because he was abandon ?how?"America ask.

"That not it America , Maybe there's a reason why Tsuna was chosen Aru"China said

"That's also what I thought maybe there's a reason"England said as he slump at his sit.

"Well we didn't expected it" Germany said

"Kesese so Tsuna is now one of us and your going to adopt the boy"Prussia stated.

"And Romano can you tell me about Vongola since you're the one who was watching your Mafia" England said as he look at Romano.

"didn't you already meet them?" Romano ask

"Well I did meet them but I only had meet Giotto and his guardian but I don't know much about Vongola since I was busy"

"Fine and listen to my story how I meet Vongola and Know them" Romano replied

And Everyone is now listening To Romano's Story

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter is Romano story how he meet the Vongola<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Sorry about the other introduction my laziness has activate lol.<em>

_and understand my english and also my grammar._

_please read and review _

_thank you._

_here the list of the Hetalia Characters and Ocs_

_Feliciano Vargas -Italy_

_Ludwig Beilschmidt-Germany_

_Lovino Vargas-North Italy_

_Antonio Fernández Carriedo-Spain_

_Alejandro V. Carriedo-Mexico_

_Micheangelo V. Beilschmidt -Seborga_

_Hiro Niko Honda-Niko Niko_

_Kiku Honda-Japan_

_Im Yong Soo-South Korea_

_Lee Yong-Sun-North Korea_

_Ivan Braginsky da-Russia_

_Wang Yao aru-China_

_Alfred F. Jones-America_

_Matthew Williams-Canada_

_Arian Juan M.W. Jones-Luzon_

_Anghelou Ibarra M.W. Jones-Visayas_

_Alfonso Ramirez M.W. Jones-Mindanao_

_Mark Xavier W. Jones- Molossia_

_Richmond Kirkland-Hutt River_

_Kyle Adam Kirkland-Australia_

_Kaelin Lily Kirkland-Wy_

_Karina A. Kirkland-Indonesia_

_Francis Bonnefoy-France_

_Mathias Køhler-Denmark_

_Lukas Bondevik-Norway_

_Gilbert Beilschmidt-Prussia_

_Peter Kirkland- Sealand_

_Tino Väinämöinen-Finland_

_Berwald Oxenstierna-Sweden_

_Erland Oxenstierna-Landonia_

_Dylan Kirkland-Wales_

_Liam kirkland-Ireland_

_Conner _


	4. Chapter 4 1st Vongola and Joining

**Romano**

Years ago I was a boss of my own Mafia famiglia in order to watch my stupid mafiosos all over the soon my Familigia was the strongest,Mysterious and no Mafia try to oppose my family since I'm the one who control the Mafia, I had no allies since I don't want some war from each for that day My Famiglia works of course no one knows who is the boss of my famiglia since I don't want to be find out.

But one day I was on my daily gardening and suddenly "Sir Romano a letter for you from the new Mafia the Vonogola Famiglia"Reported by one of my men. "Just put it on the table and go"I told my men as he left I clean my hand and after that I open my letter.

_Dear Boss of Armonia. Famiglia,_

_With this letter we here by want to invite you or inform you that our Famiglia is organizing a party for The Celebration of our new accomplished of joining the Mafia on 24th of October ,XXXX tonight ._

_The party will gather Some mafias Famiglia and some of my allies in Vongola. We are using this opportunity to invite you to participate to this event._

_It would be our great honor if you can come to this party. In a case your agenda does not allow you to attend this party we would appreciate if you can appoint your one of your distinguished men to represent your Institution in the party._

_And it would also benefits your famiglia to meet new mafia family here in Italy._

_We eagerly await you for participating the party._

_**Sincerely yours,**_

_**Giotto**_

_**Vongola Primo.**_

After reading the letter I had thought about it if either I go or since I remember I had things to do so I ordered one of my men to attend the party of my behalf since I don't want to be rude to the stupid party for vongola.

On the other Day a letter was given to me again.

_Dear Boss of V. Famiglia,_

_Thank you for informing and letting one of your men to join the party of your behalf. We had appreciate your information and maybe one day we would meet personally._

_Thank you once again and may your family goes more stronger._

_**Sincerely yours,**_

_**Giotto**_

_**Vongola Primo.**_

I really don't know what to i thought for a minute and I ask own one of my men to inform my boss that I would have a few week break because I would meet someone And a meeting with them later. As my men walk out. I took a piece of paper and my quill and start to write.

_Dear Giotto of Vongola famiglia,_

_Thank you for inviting me even I didn't attend your family's party I was busy for a whole week doing some works. As for Inviting me I thought something about this since this was going to be decided by my family on a next meeting and that is Your famiglia will be our new allied but it doesn't mean we are going to allied to your family yet, we are going to decide weather your family will be our allied or not. This is the first time we are going to allied with another family since my family seem to be eager to have new famiglia to work with._

_I'll inform you if it's been approval to had alliance with thank you once again._

_**Sincerely yours,**_

_**R.V.**_

_**Boss of Armonia. Famiglia**_

And after writing the letter I had put it on an envelope and put our mark on it and I order my men to send this to Primo after that I call everyone to a meeting.

For how many of hours consulting about the alliance with the Vongola it was decided that we will have our first allied.

On the next day a letter came from Vongola and I read it.

_Dear Boss of Armonia. Famiglia,_

_It's really ok and It would be honored to make an alliance to your family if it was been approve by your family of course._

_And just tell me if it's been approve and thank you._

_**Sincerely yours,**_

_**Giotto**_

_**Vongola Primo.**_

After that I wrote back.

_Dear Giotto of Vongola,_

_My family had decided that It's time for our family to have a allies. So in mean we are going to have an it will happen on the next three days. I myself and my family will be going there at your mansion and have an alliance there._

_**Sincerely yours,**_

_**R.V.**_

_**Boss of Armonia. Famiglia**_

After this I had order my men to prepare for the alliance.

**Vongola**

Inside the Vongola where Primo and his Gaurdian was having their breakfast and a Butler came in with a letter and said

"Good Morning Primo and Guardians , Sir Primo you have a letter"

"Hmm? from who?"Giotto ask as he look at the butler.

"I don't know sir I never saw this mark before"The butler said as he hand the letter to Giotto.

After Giotto received the letter he look at the mark it's seem familiar but he couldn't recall and so Giotto ask Aluade about it.

"Umm... Alaude do you know this mark?" Giotto showed the letter to Alaude. And Aluade replied calmly

"It's from the V. Famiglia" Everyone in the room was silent until Lampo shouted

"No way! the strongest family who we invited but the boss didn't came to the party but instead his men?"

"Oh! I remember now, but his men just came in the party to inform and left soon"Giotto recall

"So was the letter said?"G ask

"I don't know let me read it"Giotto replied as he open the letter and started to read loud.

_Dear Giotto of Vongola famiglia,_

_Thank you for inviting me even I didn't attend your family's party I was busy for a whole week doing some works. As for Inviting me I thought something about this since this was going to be decided by my family on a next meeting and that is __Your famiglia will be our __new allie__d but it doesn't mean we are going to allied to your family yet, we are going to decide weather your family will be our allied or not. This is the first time we are going to allied with another family since my family seem to be eager to have new famiglia to work with._

_I'll inform you if it's been approval to had alliance with thank you once again._

_**Sincerely yours,**_

_**R.V.**_

_**Boss of Armonia. Famiglia**_

After Giotto read it everyone in the room was silent no one dare to say a Giotto snap out and shout "WHAT!?".

"Wow we didn't expect that first we just invite them and the next you know they are going to have alliance with us" G said

"Kufufufu that was shocking"Daemon said as he relaxe.

"That was a miracle to the maximum"Knuckle replied as he went back to eat his food

"hahahaha That was unexpected"Asari said

Alaude didn't say a word.

"Well we should be thankful I guess and I need to replied back"Giotto said as he sat down.

After that everything went back to the next day Primo had receive a new he call his Guardian for them to here what the other Family replied.

"Ok guys I'm going to start reading it"Giotto said as he start to read.

_Dear Giotto of Vongola,_

_My family had decided that It's time for our family to have a allies. So in mean we are going to have an it will happen on the next three days. I myself and my family will be going there at your mansion and have an alliance there._

_**Sincerely yours,**_

_**R.V.**_

_**Boss of Armonia. Famiglia**_

After that once again they went Giotto broke the silent

"Well we should be prepare"

"Are you serious Primo?! We don't have time?! Look at our mansion is still renovating after that fight" G shouted

"Well it's not my fault that my Guardians intend to fight all the time"Giotto said everyone became Giotto sigh and said

"We still can make it 3 days is ok and if the mansion has not yet fix, well we can always use the other mansion but It's different than the other"

Everyone just agree.

**The Alliance**

Romano was sitting on his carriage as he look at the window and notice the mansion of the Vongola just look at it was wearing his white Long sleeve western shirt and wearing a loose tie around his neck and black pants with chains and he was holding his majestic black mask(for safety).And soon they had arrive the mansion.

Primo and the others was nervous, after all it's the boss of one the strongest mafia family going to allied with them and suddenly the butler announce.

"Primo-sama The guess had arrive"

And so Everyone stood up and wait for the door to Open. As it open they had greeted by a brunette teen boy with curl sticking out and wearing a mask and of all people Daemon commented

"A teen? Are you joking us? Boy are you one of the man of your boss?"

And the teen look at him and they could tell that he was staring at them blankly base on his lips expression.

"What did you said you Melon-head bastardo?"The teen ask and this made Daemon angry he was about to shout the teen but suddenly a gun was pointing at his head.

"Try to do something stupid melon-head bastardo I'll shoot you without missing a bullet" the teen said as he walk in and sit one of the chair.

"So what are you all waiting for? Just going to stand there like idiots?"The teen ask as he cross hie leg and arm.

"Ummm. . . I don't want to be rude but is your boss around?"Primo ask the boy.

The boy just sign and said "I'am the boss Idiots" As everyone heard it, they began to laugh except Primo since the boy was telling the truth (Hyper Intuition) and Aluade knows the beginning that the boy was a the boss it's kinda obvious since he was with his bodyguards outside And G he just knows it.

"Guys stop it now this instant!"Primo said in his boss tone and the one who was laughing was silent and look at Primo.

"Kufufufu are you kidding me Primo this boy is the boss?"Daemon ask

"Umm… He was telling the truth"Primo said bluntly and the others eye widened.

"Tch Don't judge the book by it's cover bastardo"the teen said.

"Sorry about that we didn't expect you to be young that's all"Primo apologize

"It's ok I get that a lot anyway and hurry up were is the paper?"The teen ask and accepted the apology.

"Here it is"primo said as he hand the document to the teen as he took it and he read it.

After few hours the alliance was approved.

"Thank you and hope we would work together umm...?"Primo trailed off as he reach his hand to shake.

"Romano Vargas"Romano said as he shake Primo's hand. And after that he took off his mask.

And they look at his face. They were surprise by his look he really is young has a brunette hair with matching golden brown eyes and fair white skin not much white like a snow but it's suits him.

"Well nice meeting you Primo"Romano said

"Ah, just call me Giotto"Primo replied with a smile and Romano just nod.

* * *

><p>So years has past i had known Giotto and one day he send me a letter.<p>

_Dear Romano from The Armonia family._

_ This news will be sudden you but I had decided this is the right time I formally say "it's nice working with your family" since I'm giving my position to my Cousin Ricardo after what happen between Deomon and our family affair is already been I'm going to live my life in a peaceful way.  
><em>

_ Thank you very much for the alliance and hope you're family will work together with my new successor._

_**Sincerely yours,**_

_**Giotto**_

_**Vongola Primo.**_

After that I never heard of Another year had past My family and the Vongola had broken the alliance during the reign of Ricardo the second boss of Vongola. Because their ways gradually changed during Vongola Seondo's reign, starting to turn towards violence and **Vongola Famiglia** has long since been the most powerful Mafia Famiglia in all of Italy.

* * *

><p>End-<p>

"And that's the end of story"Romano said as he let out a sigh.

"I see. . . thank you for the story"England said

After that the others start to go out the room but England and Romano had stayed for a while.

"Can you do me one last favor?"England ask as he look at Romano

"Hmp. Just tell me" Romano state

"I want your permission for me to work with you watching over the Vongola and help you with your mafia"England said that made Romano's eyes widened and said

"You're telling me your going to work with me to watch over the Mafia?"

"yes it's for Tsuna sake I don't want Tsuna to be taken since he is now a Capital"England state in determination.

Romano had thought about it and decided to agree there is no way England would back out when he decide.

"Fine from now on you are now part my famiglia and welcome"As Romano reach his hand.

And thus England took Romano's hand and shake.

"Thank you. . ."

* * *

><p>YES THE CHAPTER IS DONE.<p>

Just understand my English and Grammars

Please Read and Review

Thank you


	5. Chapter 5 Realize & Meeting Leon

Disclaimer:

I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn and Axis power Hetalia

What If Tsuna has a twin, abandoned and he was not the Vongola Decimo instead he became the Capital of London. Then someone took care of him and that is our favorite Brit "England!" aka. Arthur Kirkland. More Adventure and Drama to come and Romance don't forget.

Author's Note: Please understand some words I might miss type some words and also understand my English and grammar I'm not really good at in English y'know. And also I had a new surprise for all of you they will be some pairings I'm going to insert beside the Hetalia I'm going to put Tsuna having a pairing. So can anyone suggest or vote who you would prefer?

R27, 1827, X27, 6927, and others.

(I don't care which pairing you prefer but who ever win then it's the winner and be the chosen pairing in my fic.)

Talk

"English"

"_Japanese_"

"(Thought)"

* * *

><p>"<em>Mama"<em> a mic voice came that surprise Arthur as he looks at the direction where the voice came from he saw little Tsuna rubbing his sleeping eyes. And Arthur smile and he pick up Tsuna as he carry the boy in his arms and ask

"_Tsuna why are you awake it's still 1 o'clock in the morning?"_

"_Tsu can't sleep"_ the boy reply

"_Do you have a nightmare?_ Arthur asks as he looks at the child in his arms and the boy just nodded his head as a reply. And Arthur's eye softened and said

"_Hush now my child no need to think about it, it's a mare nightmare"_

And the boy just nods his head as he cuddle at his "mother's" chest for warmth and Arthur went to his rocking chair and sit .Soft moonlight shine upon the room as England began to rock the little boy in his arm.

As Arthur started to hummed in his soft voice and he started to sing.

**Through the stars, snow and memories**

**I'm looking for your footprints**

**I pray you rest peacefully for all eternity**

**This is the middle of the dream**

**With wings that still can't fly, I run up the hill**

**When I stray from the path I close my eyes and keep going**

**Through the stars, snow and memories**

**I'm looking for your footprints**

**I pray you rest peacefully for all eternity**

**This is the middle of the dream**

**Someday everything will return to what it was**

**The one place on top of the sky**

**Is peacefully within you**

**Trusting the future after the light in good hands**

**With the wings that still can't fly, I run up the hill**

**When I stray from the path I close my eyes and keep going**

**Through the dreams, love and emotion**

**I'm looking for your footprints**

**Leaving behind the light of eternity**

**With your unwavering wings**

**May you have eternal love**

As the song end Arthur look down in his arms and saw Tsuna sleeping peacefully with a smile on the boy's face then Arthur leaned down and place a small kiss on the little boy's head.

"That's better"

And Arthur looks at the dark sky with stars twinkle in the dark as the moon shines and he averted his gaze back to young Tsunayoshi sleeping form and said

"My little star I'll make sure you grow up to be strong,

I'll keep you safe from anything that will harm you

And guide you from the right path you will choose,

But for now sleep and let me protect you from everything

For I 'am your shield, your sword and your light

Here to help you reach your dream."

And Arthur put gently Tsuna on his bed and once more places a kiss on the boy's forehead and smile as he off the lamp on the desk.

Arthur wondered around the hallway as he stops at the front door of the balcony as he open the door he was greeted by the cold air. And he walks near the piano covered by the large white silk blanket and next to the Piano is a beautiful violin and a harp and Arthur smile and took the harp and as he sit on the balcony and he start to play the harp and a beautiful song came.

After that he places the harp back at its place and went back where he was sitting.

"Arthur" a Scottish voice came as England turn his head around he saw Scotland leaning on the wall near the door and England just smile as he stood up and went near to Scotland who pull England in his arms and said

"I thought you were sleeping"

And England just smile and said

"Well I couldn't sleep for some odd reason"

And Scotland raises his eyebrow and he start to stroke England's blonde hair.

"Scotland I was wondering what you would think might be happen if one day as Tsuna grows up he was taken away by his family?"

Scotland didn't replied for a moment and he finally came up a answer

"It depends on Tsuna's decision whether he choose us or the family who abandoned him but I'm sure he would choose us after all we didn't abandoned him and beside you're a great "mother" for Tsuna."

And those words made England blush.

"Stupid Scotsman" England murmur as he hide his face on Scotland's chest. And this made Scotland smile.

"Love, do you still remember the day we got married secretly?" Scotland ask

"Yeah and?" England replied confusedly

"I still couldn't forget your face when you refuse to wear the wedding dress" Scotland teas

"Shut up! I'm a guy I don't bloody wear that wedding gown" England scowl

"awww but it suits you" and Scotland start to taunt England that made England face red and said

"Shut up git!"

"But still even you refuse to wear it your still beautiful anyway" Scotland said with a small soft smile. And England just blush but there a soft smile on England's face.

"Ah, There is the smile I want" Scotland said as he cares England's face and he captures England's soft lips and England just smiled in the kiss and wrapped his arms around Scotland's neck and start to kissed back.

After that they walk together to the hallway as they hold their hand together but soon stop us they heard a weird sound. And together they went to the direction where the sound came from and as they open the door and they were surprise to see Hong Kong wrap by a lot of ribbon.

"Leon what are you doing and what happen to you?" England asks as he went to Hong Kong to untie the ribbon.

"I was trying to tie my fireworks with ribbon but I was stumble on one of my fireworks and this happen" Hong Kong explains.

"I thought you're with your mother China?" Scotland asks as he looks at the boy. And Hong Kong replied

"I don't want to stay there the stupid twins are annoying and I want to stay here"

"lad, you know I couldn't keep you and also maybe China might be worried about you" England replied as he help Hong Kong to stand up.

"But I want to stay with you" Hong Kong murmur as he look down. And England and Scotland just smile and Scotland said

"Y'know lad we still could see each other and beside we could be together again for few months" (they had custody)

"I know . . . but I consider you two as my mama and papa" Hong Kong said

"but still your mother China and father Russia tries to spent time with you just give them a chance" Scotland replied as he pat Hong Kong's head and a soft smile appear on Scotland's face and Hong Kong just nod his head,

"Well lad since you're here just stay here for today and you call your Mother that you're here at our place" England said

"Ummm . . . I heard you and Papa adopt a boy is it true?" Hong Kong asks as he look at England.

And England smile and said "let me lead you to your new younger brother then"

And Hong Kong starts to follow England and Scotland. Few minutes they went to Tsuna's room. As they went inside Hong Kong saw a little boy on the bed and he came closer and look at the sleeping boy and asks

"What's his name?"

"it's Tsunayoshi" England replied with a smile.

"eh his Japanese?" Hong Kong asks in surprise.

"Yup, you see Tsuna here is been abandoned by his parent and I was able to find him in the street of London" England said as he stroke Tsuna's floppy brown hair with a sad smile on England's face.

Hong Kong's eyes widened as he was more surprise as he heard what England said. He didn't expect that the little boy on the bed was abandon alone.

"So Hong Kong you should be thankful that China and Russia still love you, even you denied that they are your parent, y'know you are lucky Hong Kong that there Is still people who loves you while little Tsuna here no one loves him even his real mother and father but soon it will change. But Hong Kong you should be thankful that your real parent loves you so spent time with them or you might regret it later."

England said as he look at Hong Kong while holding his hand. And Hong Kong didn't even realize that tears start to fall in his eyes.

"I-I will t-try to spent time with them . . . T-thank you" Hong Kong said as he start to realize everything.

"It's never too late to apologize to your parent you know" England said as he handed his phone and Hong Kong nods his head a small smile appear in his face as he took the phone and dial a number and went outside.

* * *

><p>"This is China aru" a Chinese voice came<p>

"I-It's me Hong Kong . . ." Hong Kong replied

"Aru! Hong Kong where are you? Me and your father is worried about you aru!"

"I'm in mama England's house"

"Hong Kong. . . "Came a sad voice

"I'm s-sorry mama . . ." Hong Kong said as he start to hiccup.

"it's ok aru. . . you are safe right and make sure you're going back tomorrow" China said

"I-I will Mama and thank you and t-tell papa I'm sorry" Hong Kong said

"I will Aru and we love you always" China said

"I love you too Mama and Papa" Hong Kong said with a small smile.

"Aru! I'm going now I'll tell your father that you're in England ok aru! Good bye!" China said cheerfully.

"bye. . ." as Hong Kong hang up and his weight in his heart lighten.

On the next day Tsuna had woke up and notice someone was sleeping next to him as he look at his left he saw his Mama and Papa and to the right he saw a brown hair young boy sleeping peacefully. And suddenly the brown hair boy woke up and looks at Tsuna who immediately hide himself under the blanket and Tsuna heard a laugh and he peek out through the blanket and saw Arthur and Allistor had already woke up.

"_Oh good morning Tsuna"_ Arthur said as he pull Tsuna and put him on his lap and Allistor just smile.

"_Tsuna I want you to meet Leon your other older brother" _Arthur said as he gesture Tsuna to look at Hong Kong who held his hand and said

"_Hello Tsuna-kun I'm Leon your big brother"_

"_H-hello and n-nice to meet you" _Tsuna replied as he hold Hong Kong's hand and shake.

And Hong Kong smile at Tsuna who return the smile. And the two start to talk and England and Scotland smile at their children who is happily talking to each other.

* * *

><p>Finally The chapter five is Done!<p>

YEAH!

Waaaahhhhh! Too much SCOTENG (nosebleed alert!)

Please read and review.

Thank you

Ciao !


	6. Chapter 6 Wishes

Disclaimer:

I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn and Axis power Hetalia

What If Tsuna has a twin, abandoned and he was not the Vongola Decimo instead he became the Capital of London. Then someone took care of him and that is our favorite Brit "England!" aka. Arthur Kirkland. More Adventure and Drama to come and Romance don't forget.

Author's Note: Please understand some words I might miss type some words and also understand my English and grammar I'm not really good at in English y'know.

And also there will be more surprises.

Talk

"English"

"_Japanese_"

"(Thought)"

* * *

><p>4th Twin's birthday<p>

It was early in the morning when the Brunette woke up. He was excited because it was his and his twin's birthday. He was really happy that he and his family will celebrate his and his twin's birthday. But he must wait because they need to go to school. And little Tsuna put his best smile for today.

School

As Tsuna went inside the room but no one had greeted him and so he walk to his desk and sat down until his twin came in and all his classmates even the teacher greeted Eiyatsu

"Happy Birthday Eiyatsu!" They all shout as they sing the happy birthday song. Tsuna was silent in his sit but he thought that he will still celebrate his birthday later after school and he smile for himself.

After class he was order to clean the room and so the others as the teacher left the room the children stop there cleaning and said to Tsuna "Hey dame-Tsuna you're cleaning the room"

"Eh-eh but . . ." Tsuna was about to complain but he was cut off by his classmates.

"No but dame Tsuna!" they all said as they left Tsuna alone the room. Tsuna was silent and didn't complain but he just continues clean the room. And after cleaning he look at the time and he was surprise it was almost six o'clock "HHHHIIIEEEE! It's almost six!" The brunette shouts as he closes the door and run. Few minutes of running he finally went home. As he opens the door he was greeted by silent and darkness. And turn the light on but no one is in the house. He went upstairs and it seems his parent and his twin was not there. He went to the kitchen but no one is there. And he found a note in the kitchen counter.

* * *

><p>"Dear Tsuna,<p>

Me and your brother went to the airport to pick up your father and also there some food at the microwave and money on the jar next to the cabinet.

And also make sure you lock the door since we are not going home we will be back a week later ok. Me, your papa and brother is going to celebrate his birthday.

-Nana

* * *

><p>As Tsuna read the letter he didn't notice tears already starts falling down in his eyes. His heart felt crushed into pieces and he clenches his arms. Without for due Tsuna starts to cry himself. His Classmates, teachers and now his family had forgotten his birthday again. But soon Tsuna stops crying and rub his teary eyes and compose himself as he took the food that his mother left for him. As he took the food he took a candle, light it up and place it and he start to sing himself a happy birthday song while tears falling down his eyes. He couldn't help to cry once again. After that he blows the candle and wish.<p>

"I wish they won't forget Tsu-kun's birthday"

* * *

><p>Tsuna woke up in the afternoon around 3:00 o'clock and looks around the room and he found himself in the living room alone. The little boy doesn't know where his mama, papa, and brother are but for sure he knows that he was alone so he starts to stand up and walk, his legs are wiggling for he need to balance himself first and he went to the table as he hold one of the chair for support, and so he look around and he end up getting tired and he start to notice every minute he was greeted with silence and he was scared to be alone and so he starts to cry. He cry and cry until the sun sets and night came and soon the darkness envelop the living room and little Tsuna fell asleep after he cried endless hours.<p>

Few hours of sleep the boy once again woke up for he is hungry. His stomach rumble for food and little Tsuna had no choice but to stand and walk once again. He went to the kitchen counter he tried to reach some left over cookies in the jar but he couldn't reach it. And so he climbs one of the chair and few minutes of struggling he finally able to reach the cookies inside the jar. He was happy as he open the jar only two cookies were left inside but he ate them since he was really hungry. After that he went to the refrigerator and drunk some water.

Soon Tsuna was in the couch at the living room alone. He was silent and he look around the living room but only see no one is there he went outside the house look at the backyard and found himself on the grass sitting on it while tears start to fall down his eyes.

He was alone in his home. His mama, papa and brother were not in the house. He was scared and hungry. He looks at the dark sky and watches the star twinkle like diamonds. And he saw a shooting star he was surprise and he remember what the other people use to said "if you wish in the shooting star, you're wish might come true" and so the little brunette start to wish.

"I wish Mama, Papa and Big bwother will love Tsu-kun"

* * *

><p>He said happily with tears falling down his eyes.<p>

Few months later

Tsuna was sitting on the stole when suddenly his mother talks to him and ask

"Tsu-kun, do you want to go with us in London with your Mama, Papa and brother?"

Tsuna was surprise when his mother ask him to come with them and he nodded his head immediately and his mother said

"Well Tsu-kun you should prepare some clothes because we are going there tomorrow"

Nana said cheerfully. And Tsuna was happy knowing he could finally spent time with his family and he thought that his wish would came true. And so Tsuna went upstairs at his room and prepare everything for tomorrow.

* * *

><p>Arriving in London<p>

"WOW!" Tsuna exclaim he was really happy that he could spent time with his family. And the place is beautiful there are a lot of tall buildings and beautiful land scrapes.

"Common now we are going to the park" Nana called as Tsuna follow his family.

* * *

><p>The start of the story<p>

"Tsu-kun" His mother called. And Tsuna look up at his mother. "Tsu-kun I want you to stay here for a while, me, your papa and brother need to go buy a candy for you" "r-really?" Tsuna asks

"of course Tsu-kun, you are hungry right?" Nana asks. And Tsuna nod his head "B-but I'm scared to be alone" "Oh tsu-kun you're a big boy right?" and Tsuna nods his head again. "If Tsu-kun is a big boy Tsu-kun must not afraid to be alone and don't worry we will be back" Nana assure Tsuna as for the little boy thought that his mother promise and so Tsuna nods his head and smile "OK MAMA Tsu-kun will wait!" Tsuna said cheerfully and so Tsuna watch his family walk away leaving him behind.

* * *

><p>Alone<p>

Tsuna had been waiting but his family hasn't show up and so he wonder around. He was lost and scared he was afraid to be left alone. His felt pain in his heart but he shrug it and went back to search his family. But without realizing his tears start to fall down any seconds or minutes.

* * *

><p>Abandoned<p>

Tsuna watch as his family walk away and left him. His mind was clouded. He felt betrayal, abandoned, alone, sadness and hatred. His heart couldn't take another scar anymore. His wish didn't come true. And so he cried.

* * *

><p>Arthur Kirkland<p>

Is the name of the man who saves Tsuna from loneliness, hopeless, being abandoned. He was the one who offer shelter to Tsuna he didn't ask anything for return. He loved Tsuna as a real son. He made Tsuna happy, love and also he given Tsuna a real family. A family that is really had lots of complicated but sure they had complication, they are loud, they are different raises, had weird personality, and destroy things but there is one thing that Tsuna had felt when Arthur had introduce him to his family. And that is "Love". A family that do anything for others to make them happy, they help each other, support each other, and most of all they love each other even they had a dark past or some conflict. Tsuna new better that this is the family he always wanted. Sure his wish didn't come true, a wish to be love by his real family but he was given a better family that will love him and also he will love them as a return. Tsuna was happy and so his scar will be forgotten and disappear eventually.

* * *

><p>Tsuna's Surprise<p>

Tsuna woke up alone. He looks around but there is no sign of Arthur or Allistor. The boy got up and went to the bathroom to take a bath. After take a bath he went outside his room and he was greeted by silent. He didn't see where Smith went usually he would fetch him and lead him to the dining room. And so little Tsuna felt once again sadness and alone. And so he runs to the hallway until he reaches the dining room. He was now front of the dining room and so he opens the door. And suddenly.

"**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TSUNA!"**

His family shouts loud with their cheerful voices and smile was on their faces. Tsuna was surprise that his family knows his birthday. Tsuna never felt this before a lot of happiness and love. Tsuna couldn't hold his tears and he cried that made everyone worried.

"T-tsuna, are you o-ok?" Arthur asks as he run next to his son. And so the others become more worried and follow Arthur. And the others try to comfort Tsuna.

"Oi mate! Don't cry it's your Birthday be happy!" Australia said as he tries to calm Tsuna.

"Little bro, why are you crying? Don't cry now" Alfred said

"lad, come down, no need for ye to cry" Allistor said calmly.

"That not awesome to cry now Tsuna, You should be happy it's your birthday!" Gilbert exclaims to lighten Tsuna's mood.

"Desu~ yo~ don't cry! That is not good if you cry on your birthday" Peter said as he pat Tsuna's back softly.

"Ve~ bambino stop crying VE~" Feliciano said as he also start to cry.

"Common now Tsuna you should be happy" Germany said

"Aru stop crying now aru!" China said with his frown face.

"China is right, stop crying now little Tsuna, if someone make you cry or hurt you tell your uncle Russia cause I'll kill them da?" Russia offer

"Don't worry Tsuna-kun if someone hurt you we are here for you" Japan assure

"I'll blow them up with my fireworks" Hong Kong said

"Don't cry now Kuya (brother) Arian, Alfonso, Mark and me will be sad if your crying" Visayas said and his Brothers agree.

"Mon lapin stops crying now" France said

"WHO HURT YOU TSUNA CAUSE DENMARK WILL ATTACK THEM!" Denmark exclaim loudly.

And so Tsuna was given a lot of question from his family. Tsuna couldn't help but laugh in happiness. And this made everyone relief.

"Tsuna, why did you cry?" England ask once more as he look at Tsuna.

"I-it's n-nothing I'm just happy that's all" Tsuna said as he wipe his tears.

"Common now you don't need to hide something from as we are family after all" England replied as the others nods their head.

"umm. . . It's just Tsu never celebrate my birthday" Tsuna murmur as he hug England. This made the others surprise.

"Eh?! You never celebrate your Birthday?!" Alfred exclaim.

"We should do punish your real family Tsuna!" Gilbert said angry and so the other's aura became dark.

"I-it's ok! Tsu is happy Now Tsu has a new Family that Tsu LOVES!" Tsuna exclaim as he start to blush what he just said. And once again it surprise the other even his adopted parents.

"Tsu is happy now. . . Tsu don't need to see them, they are not Tsu family! Tsu REAL family is all of you!" Tsuna said as he gave them his charming and cute smile. And that made everyone's heart melt from the smile.

"And Tsu want to thank MAMA and PAPA for adopting Tsu, Thanks to MAMA Tsu had met a real family! Tsu loves his family and Tsu love them all!" The boy said that made England smile sweetly.

"WE love you too my son" England said and the others smile at Tsuna.

"So let's have a AWESOME Party and made this the Best PARTY FOR TSUNA" Gilbert EXCLAIM happily

"YEAH!" they all shouts.

And so everyone is happy and enjoys the party.

England had looked at his family and friends enjoying the party and he smiles at them and suddenly he was tag by someone and so he look down and see Tsuna looking at him. And England smile and carry Tsuna in his arms.

"Why are you here, you should enjoy your birthday" England state

"T-tsu wants to talk to mama" Tsuna said and so England nods his head and walk out with Tsuna

"What is it do you want to talk with? England ask

"Tsu want to thank you" Tsuna said

"Didn't you just thank me many times?" England said

"T-tsu want to tell mama I love you so much . . . because of mama I meet them and Papa! tsu is really grateful and happy, Tsu want to return the fa-v-vor" tehboy said as England eye widened and soon it softened and he replied.

"I don't need some return Tsuna, I already had you as my son, why do I need to ask more ne?"

Tsuna blushed and he smile.

"Common now it seem it time for you to wish the candle and open you're presents" England said as he began to walk with Tsuna in his arms. Tsuna nods his head and a moment of silence while walking Tsuna was thinking something ans suddenly an idea came in.

"Mama Can you come closer?" Tsuna asks shyly and so England did come closer and Tsuna had his chance and kiss England on his cheek that mad England blush and soon England snap out and smile at Tsuna and also return the kiss by placing a kiss on Tsuna's forehead. And the two came back inside again to join the party.

And so everyone had sing the birthday song as Tsuna blow the candle and wish.

"I wish I'll never separate with my new loving family and we will be happy together."

"Thank you. . . "

* * *

><p>Finally finish!<p>

Please read and review


	7. Chapter 7 Spy Meet Xanxus & Vongola

Disclaimer:

I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn and Axis power Hetalia

What If Tsuna has a twin, abandoned and he was not the Vongola Decimo instead he became the Capital of London. Then someone took care of him and that is our favorite Brit "England!" aka. Arthur Kirkland. More Adventure and Drama to come and Romance don't forget.

Author's Note: Please understand some words I might miss type some words and also understand my English and grammar I'm not really good at in English y'know.

Talk

"English"

"_Japanese_"

"(Thought)"

* * *

><p>"Are you sure about your planning love?" Scotland ask as he look at England.<p>

"yes Scotland I had to do this, It's for Tsuna sake" England said as he massage his temple. Scotland just sign and cross his arm and ask again.

"When will you be back home?"

"1 or 2 weeks is fine, Tsuna would understand it and there's the other who would take care of him and you are there too, I already told the others that I would be busy and Romano also knows my plans" England explain.

Scotland din't replied but stood up and went next to England and hug him. And he whisper

"Be careful. . .love" And England smirk and said

"of course love after all I wasn't call the British Empire for nothing love" And England walks out.

Scotland smirk and murmur "what a cheeky wife, heh that's one the reason why I even love him for who he is" as he watch England walks out. "but still be careful I don't want something bad happen to you my Albion" And Scotland look at the dark sky.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe i'm doing this but to disguise but I need someone who is good at making me in disguise. . ." England murmur as he look at the window. ("I wonder who? I could disguise by myself. . . hmmm . . . I need suggestion who should I call? I'll ask Poland then" ok Poland is it")<p>

And England began dialing Poland's number and call as the phone rings Poland had pick it up.

"who is this?"

"It's me England" England replied

"Oh! Britain It's totally long time we had chat for a while" Poland said happily

"umm . . . Poland could you do me a favor?" England ask

"Oh sure!" Poland replied

"well you see I need a better disguise " England said straight to the point

"SURE THING I"LL SEND YOU EVERY PICTURE OF DISGUISE!" Poland exclaim happily

"uh. . . thanks"

"that is not totally problem! BYE!" And poland hang his phone

("didn't expect that") England thought.

Few seconds he got Email ("really fast") and he was surprise of lot of images.

"really Poland?! That too many?!") England thought as he scroll his emailed pictures.

and one disguise caught England's mind. And so he choose one.

* * *

><p>England dyes his hair from blonde to white and he straighten his hair and he put contact lens on his eyes, his emerald eyes turn to blue like the sapphire.<p>

And he wear a green hod die shirt and black jeans with chains and black leather boots and with matching brown fedora with black straps.

And now he was on disguise. (well I just look like Prussia with white hair and blue eyes great =_=) England thought as he look at the Mirror.

And so he dial Romano's number.

"Hello?" Romano ask

"I'm already in disguise and also I'm prepare" England state

"You already know what to do and also did you practice your flames?" Romano asks

"Yes, that was really hard to control but I manage well I do need to practice more on lightning flame and Storm" England stated as he rub his chin in thought.

"It's ok, all right everything is on preparation"Romano state

"Ok I'll be there as fast I can, goodbye" England said

"goodbye" Romano replied as he hung up the phone.

* * *

><p>Outside Vongola Building<p>

("well operation infiltrate Vongola. . . game on) As England enters the Vongola.

* * *

><p>"So you are "Cyril " The man in black ask and England nodded his head (" What the bloody hell did Romano name me?!") as England thought.<p>

"well it seem your a freelance Hitman am I right?" The guy ask. And so he nodded again.

"well since you're had many experience well I would like to ask you again are you ready for this job?" The man ask once again

"Yes" England replied. "Well your in,then follow me." The man said as he walk and so England follow.

And soon they reach the large room. And the man said "stay here I'll talk to Nono first" and so the man goes inside. Few minutes later "you may come in" The man said. And so England came inside. And He saw a middle age man sitting in the middle with Bastard Iemitsu. "welcome you may sit" the old man said as he smile softly. And so England bow his head and took a sit.

"So Cyril I had read all your Information it seem you had been working in different family" Nono said and England nodded his head.

"Don't need to be afraid of me" Nono said as he blush. "well are you sure you want to take this job,?" Nono ask

"Y-yes Nono" England said. "hmm... my son is really violent.. and you already know that my other son... " Nono trail off.

"I can handle it Nono, don't need to worry" England state."oh ok thank you. . . and also my son Xanxus is at his room you can meet him now, or do you want to work tomorrow to prepare" Nono offer but England decline the offer "It's ok to work now Nono" England state and So Nono just nod his head. "Well come with us I'll let you meet Xanxus" And so they all stood up and follow.

* * *

><p>After a minute they had arrive in a large door as they open the door they been greeted by chaos. ("BLOODY HELL what wrong with them?!) England thought as he saw Xanxus and a long white hair guy? arguing each other and weird blonde kid with tiara and a weird guy?. "Xanxus" Nono said sternly. And Everyone became silent .<p>

"Xanxus meet your new bodyguard" Nono replied as he gesture England.

"I don't need that trash!" Xanxus shout that made England want to kill the brat.

"now now Xanxus don't be mean to your new bodyguard " Nono state and instead listening to Nono , Xanxus use his gun and shot England with his sky flame. And Nono eyes widened as he look At Cyril position that had been covered by smoke.

"tch weak trash" Xanxus said as he smirk. As the smoke had disappear their eyes widened there is no dead body of Cyril.

"You're to slow lad at shooting" came a voice. "What THE?!" Xanxus shout as Cyril appear at the shadow. This made everyone surprise.

"heh do you think you can lay a scratch on me lad" England said with a smirk. And this made Xanxus more angrier. And so he start to shoot at England but ended up missed to shoot him.

"I think it's enough play time" England stated as he dash at Xanxus and attack his pressure point with his needle. And this made Xanxus fainted and that made everyone alarmed.

"Don't need to worry I just made him sleep" England said as he carry Xanxus. And thus he left the room with Xanxus at his back.

("good thing China thought me all about Acupuncher? was it?") England thought

* * *

><p>Few hours. . .<p>

"That stupid trash" Xanxus growl as he woke up. "you know I had a name" Came a voice as Xanxus look around he spotted England who was drinking his tea.

"What do you want trash?!" Xanxus growl. "Call me Cyril not Trash git" England state as he sip his tea. And Xanxus trows his pillow at England who had caught it immediately. And Xanxus became silent as he look at England ("The trash seem to be strong. . .") Xanxus thought as he remember the early event.

"Fine as long as you join the Varia" Xanxus offer .

"ummm. . . no thanks I don't want to join with the Varia you were talking about" England said monotone with his blank face.

"Stupid trash, you will join weather you like it or not" Xanxus said as he cross his arms.

("cheeky brat") England thought but he shrug it off , he is not joining anyway. And so England didn't say a word but just sip his tea and for Xanxus well he went back to sleep.

* * *

><p>"NO!" England said "Stupid trash your coming with us!"Xanxus shout "Heck no! I'm your bodyguard I don't do mission I follow you and watch over you!"England complain. "Che! you are still coming with us" Xanxus said as he walks away. ("Damn brat, I forgot about that") England thought.<p>

* * *

><p>And so Xanxus and the varia went to a mission. And England had no choice but to follow. And so few minutes they had arrive to there destination.<p>

"ok trashes you all know what to do" Xanxus said as he cross his arm. ("what a leader") England thought sarcastically as he roll his eyes. And England didn't notice that Xanxus was looking at him.

* * *

><p>Xanxus POV.<p>

that bastard trash he won't join the varia I will still force him to join the Varia weather he like it or not. Now i look at him he seem to be an albino? but his accent is british. . . White hair and blue eyes? he seem a bit scrawny or it's just me that he had a scars at his back?. . .tch it doesn't matter. . . Stupid trash he look like an old guy.

* * *

><p>And For England he had a feeling that he want to kill someone. And suddenly he had notice that he was alone outside the building by himself and he just sigh.<p>

("Stupid brat, why do I have to babysit the brat"?)

And so England start to go inside he need to find that Git. And so he wonder around hall while hiding from the shadow and use his illusion to be invisible.

And few minutes of searching he saw Xanxus fighting one of the enemy. He remain silent and lean at the wall while staring at the fight. As he look at Xanxus's move he had notice something.

("I think he need to relax while shooting those guns, if he want his shooting skill to be accurate and he need to control his anger, maybe I'll suggest him in anger management?") He thought without noticing the fight has end and Xanxus was looking at him.

"Trash! what are you spacing out there?!" Xanxus ask

And England snap out . "Oh? I was thinking that's all" England replied.

"Tch, stupid trash" Xanxus murmur.

"Hey ! can I suggest something?" England ask and Xanxus just raise his eyebrow.

"You know, you really need to relax and I suggest that you should go in a Anger management"

"What did you say trash?!"

"I said you should go in a Anger management git or do you want to go first in a hearing test?" England said with a smirk.

And this made Xanxus want to kill this stupid trash in front of him. He was about to retort back but he was soon stop when Cyril disappear and soon his eyes widened when he look saw "Cyril" standing with his needle next to a paralyze mafioso who was about to shoot Xanxus. Xanxus didn't notice that, once he look at Cyril's eyes it seem to be far away like there some secret behind those eyes but soon change to it usual neutral eyes.

"Oi are you just gonna stand there or what?" England ask. And this made Xanxus snap out in his thought.

"Shut up trash!"

"when will this stupid mission of you're finish?"

"I don't know when trash"

"would you stop calling me trash"

"I can call you Trash what ever I want TRASH"

"oh i see Mr. I need a anger management"

"Shut up I don't need it trash!"

"what ever XANXUS-CHAN~" England teas Xanxus by adding his name with Japanese girl honorific.

"Why You?! Die TRASH?!" Xanxus growl as he took his Guns and start to shoot at England who easily avoided it and England starts to run out and Xanxus chase him.

As they both chase each other England suddenly shout

"Hey! "Xanxus-chan"~ let's have a game"

"and what is it Trash?!"

"Who ever had most attack on the enemy wins and who ever had the least lose"

"Tch , that stupid!?"

"well you can consider the winning prize" England suggest.

"oh and what is it trash?"

"Who ever wins will do one thing for the winner, it's a deal or not?" and this word made Xanxus thought and agree.

"Deal trash!?"

And so they had started the game. They had attack a lot of mafioso.

"hey I got 56~" England said with a smirk

"tch I got 40" Xanxus murmur

"heh you better do your best or you lose" England said.

And so Xanxus start to attack more.

During the game that Cyril suggested to Xanxus, Xanxus didn't realize that he was enjoying and he was grinning like he had fun and this made England smirk ("heh it seem the brat enjoy himself, well good for him") and start to attack the other mafioso.

Few hours of battle

"heh! it's done now Trash!" Xanxus exclaim with his smirk.

"oh? how many you had attack? England ask who was leaning at the metal gate.

"hmp, I got 120 trash" Xanxus said with a smirk.

" well Xanxus it seem we are in a tie score I got 120 too" England said with his smirk.

Xanxus didn't say a word but stare at him. Until Xanxus realize something, it seem the game he suggest was fun for him but he wouldn't admit it but Cyril was a good companion or a battle partner. He always thought about it even they just meet for a few days but sure he is Xanxus the one of the most fear mafioso but for him to encounter a person who was able to defeat him at first battle and now a person who seem no care to be scare of him but have a got to talk and confront him without any fear that's the person he would respect for exception. Xanxus had already respect this person in front of him but he wouldn't even show it anyway.

"Che, maybe next time. . . Cyril" Xanxus murmur and this made England look at him.

"you just said my name" England teas and a grin form in his face that made Xanxus blush

"Shut up ?!" He shout as he walk off.

And so England just smile and follow Xanxus and start to chat with him who seem to talk back with him. And they even didn't notice that the Varia member was looking at them with wide eyes and jaw dropped.

* * *

><p>The chapter is Done<p>

Hahaha I was totally Had really nothing to do with my life ... LOL

Anyway about the disguise It was my other friend suggested it that made me comment

: would it be like he was like Prussia who has blue eyes?

and the name well I had no idea why did that name pop up? It was just the same name of one of my favorite magician

y'know CYRIL TAKAYAMA

anyway

please read and review if you want

thank you for reading and the views.

Really, I 'm happy

ciao!

Author's note:

I might not be update for a while.


	8. Chapter 8 Cyril's Goodbye pt 1

Disclaimer:

I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn and Axis power Hetalia

What If Tsuna has a twin, abandoned and he was not the Vongola Decimo instead he became the Capital of London. Then someone took care of him and that is our favorite Brit "England!" aka. Arthur Kirkland. More Adventure and Drama to come and Romance don't forget.

Author's Note: Please understand some words I might miss type some words and also understand my English and grammar I'm not really good at in English y'know.

* * *

><p>It's been almost two weeks since England had stay in the Vongola with the Varia they seem to be close with him even they had meet for a few days or one week. England also help them to enhance their skills sometimes when they were on training he would suggest them something that they would follow what he had said and it work. He also manages to control them when they start to fight each other. He was also considering a father figure mostly on Belphegor since he was still a kid. But they had bond with him and enjoy his presence around them.<p>

But soon it will change as his job is going to end.

* * *

><p>England didn't do anything for a while but sitting and drinking his tea while watch the Varia on training.<p>

"ushishi I'm tired the prince need to rest" Belphegor complain and he start to walk away and sit next to Cyril who offer a tea for Belphegor who immediately accepted the tea.

"VOIII! Stop slaking off during training!" Squalo shouted while pointing his sword at Belphegor.

And he point his other sword at Cyril and said.

"and YOU! do something useful rather than doing that girlie things!"

But England just ignore his words but shrug it off and same goes with Belphegor.

"VOIII ARE YOU TWO EVEN LISTENING!?" He shouts

"Squ-chan stop shouting too loud, you're voice making us deaf" Lussuria said as he enter late

"VOIII! where had you been?"

"I went on Shopping and buy Cyril's cake" Lussuria said as he gave Cyril his cake. And Cyril thank him.

And Xanxus was sitting on his chair while drinking tea? (England had made and insisted to drink it) and he was twitching at the noise he wanted a peace and quiet place that's the only thing he want for a while.

"Xanxus-sama. . ." Leviathan murmur as he continue his training.

"VOIIIII! YOU IDIOTS!" Squalo shout that made Xanxus snap out and start shooting at them. While they judge it they also start to fight back.

While they on fighting they didn't notice that they had disturb England's tea time and Destroy his tea set and also the cake that fell down on the floor that Lussuria had gave it to him.

And suddenly they all stop and look at Cyril who is licking out his Dark aura and he took out a rope.

"YOU ALL BETTER BE PREPARE" He said darkly and start on attacking and capturing them as they all run away.

And few minutes of beatings, England manages to capture them and tied all of them and that excluded Xanxus

"YOU GITS are acting like Children! and what had you done with my tea set it was given by an important person to me ! (Scotland gave it to him during their anniversary and he made it by his own hands)

And also if you want to kill each other GO OUTSIDE!"

And Cyril starts to scold at them.

* * *

><p>"I wonder how is Xanxus?" Nono ask while walking with his Storm guardian Coyote<p>

"His fine, and by the way I heard that he seem to be close with his new bodyguard who was it? Coyote ask.

"Oh, his name is Cyril his a freelance hitman"

"oh? why not let him join Vongola?"

"I really don't know if he would accept it and beside his contract is going to end"

"Eh? I'm sure he would accept it"

"I don't think so Coyote he told me he had more important job thing to do"

"he could just quite his other job and work for Vongola"

"well. . . I could ask him later then" Nono said as he start to walk again.

Few hours later

Nono and his Storm guardian had arrive at the Varia's base in front of a big door.

Ans so the two men went inside and as they went inside they had stop.

They were looking at Cyril who was scolding the Varia including Xanxus. what they saw is like they are children who was scolded by their father doing bad things. And so Cyril had stop scolding them.

* * *

><p>"ARE WE CLEAR?" Cyril said as he had finishing his scolding and unties them.<p>

And all of them nodded their head except Xanxus though. And then they heard someone chuckling at their backs. As they turn around they saw Nono and Coyote (Nono's storm guardian) who was chuckling. And they all immediately compose themselves.

"Sorry for disturbing you're scolding Cyril" Nono teas as England start to blush.

"What do you want?" Xanxus ask.

"Straight to the point I see? Well I'm here to talk with Cyril about his contract and also to visit you if you're ok that's all"

"What contract are you talking about?" Xanxus ask in surprise he was not informed about Cyril's contract?

"Eh? You didn't tell them Cyril?" Nono ask as he looks at Cyril.

"Nop, they don't need to know anyway" Cyril replied firmly.

"What do you mean you won't let us know the contract?" Xanxus shout at Cyril looking angry.

"Tch. Fine In the contract I agree that I would do my job within two weeks"

"What?! Two weeks?!"

"You are old enough to protect yourself and beside my report had done yesterday" Cyril state as he turns around and start to walk off.

Xanxus and the Varia couldn't believe what they had heard from Cyril. The contract that state he only stays with them for two weeks for whole freaking two weeks.

Cyril of all people is going to leave them.

Cyril, their friend, companion, teacher, (yes England was also their teacher since he help them sometimes about their training and enhance their skills) and also Belphegor's Father figure.

His presence was calm and enjoying. He was the one who gave them something that no other people had given them and that is "treating them like normal people and equal and acceptance" they knew that they are different from the rest of the people, they were Mafia for crying out loud a Assassin, A squad called the VARIA the ruthless and fearless squad in Mafia but Cyril had treated them like they were equal and accepted them for who they are.

They don't why? But they are sure that Cyril sees them like an ordinary people, sure Cyril is a freelance hitman but there is something about him that they couldn't help but feel like they were like a normal person, a person that doesn't kill nor taint themselves with blood. That kind of treatment is really helpful to them.

Cyril was special to them. He would smile at them, talk normal with them, care for them, protect them, scold at them, attack them if they do something stupid, straighten them for the mistake they had made and also he would love them like a family. He given them a very special present that they all had wanted and that is "acceptance for who they are and also equal". He was a very important part of the family. And there is no way they would a loose family member like him. No way. . .

"VOIII you are not leaving us CYRIL!" Sqaulo shouts on the top of his lungs.

"Cyril, Squ-chan is right you are not leaving us, stay with us here at the Varia" Lussuria said in his sad tone as he try to convince Cyril to stay.

"Ushishishi you're not leaving the prince I won't allow it" Belphegor said firmly.

"I'm sorry but I had too I already had an important job I had to do" Cyril said as they look at them.

"What is so important with that job that you had to leave?!" Xanxus asks angrily.

"It's so important that I need to fulfill my role And no one should be on my way or else I had no choice but to attack whoever gets in my way" Cyril said as he look at them strait on the eyes and walk out.

The Varia was stunned at Cyril's words they couldn't believe it that Cyril will choose a job rather than them. They felt betrayal and sadness… They couldn't stop him… But to let him go.

* * *

><p>Nono was silent he couldn't help but feel pity and also guilty for the Varia. Cyril's goodbye is really had big blow to them. He wouldn't expect that Cyril and the Varia had bond together and now Cyril was an important person to them. And he would try his best to convince Cyril to stay. Maybe he would try.<p>

And so Nono and his Storm guardian left the Varia alone as they follow Cyril.

"Cyril why not join Vongola" Nono said as he look at Cyril.

"Nono I'm sorry but I had a very important job to do" Cyril said firmly.

"But the Varia needs you can you stay here for a while"

"Sorry Nono but I can't"

"Cyril, tell me what is important about that job?"

"… It's important I had to fulfill"

"I don't understand you Cyril but it's just a job you don't need to fulfill it, what can of job are that? Kill someone? Get information from other family?

"No "

"Then what is it? The varia needs you"

"You're a father yourself right Nono?"

"Yes…" Nono replied

"I had a son waiting for me Nono I had promise to him I would be back for him after this last mission and I won't disappoint him, and that job is important that I had to fulfill as a father and you would also do this for your son right Nono as a father"

Nono was stunned on Cyril's words; he couldn't expect that Cyril has a son. And he understands now what Cyril meant by his important job he knows because he was a father like him.

"oh I see… well I had no argue with that"

"heh, I'm sure they would move on I know them They are the Varia after all and they also like my family"

"sign* well Cyril thank you for working with us"

"No, thank you for letting me do this job I had enjoy it anyway" Cyril said as he smile softly while looking at the sky.

("heh , those gits… I'm sure they will fine in the near future")

* * *

><p>Finally !<p>

Author's notes:

Please understand my mistake cause I don't really know the timeline sometimes. I might not accurate the story much but I'll try my best to make it ok...

Read and review

Ciao!


	9. Chapter 9 Cyril's Goodbye pt 2

The Varia head quarter

All of them were silent. They wouldn't say a word. They were in the living room sitting as they had remembered the time they had spent time with Cyril.

* * *

><p><strong>Squalo flashback<strong>

"VOIIII! Stupid boss always complain about his stupid meat and wine" Squalo murmur as he walk alone the hall way. Until he heard a crash and so he run and looks around where the sound came from and he stop in front of the weaponry room and saw Cyril.

"VOIII what are you doing?!"

"Oh I was about to take this old sword and fix it"

"Sword?" Squalo ask as he looks at Cyril who was carrying his old sword. The first sword he had. But he wouldn't use it because it's old and that sword is important to him… but he wouldn't tell anyone about it.

"VOIII you can't fix it already old now and it would break easily"

"Hey! This old sword can be fix and beside I think this sword seem important"

"Then try to fix it the if you can"

"And I will" and Cyril left the room.

Squalo was looking at the spot Cyril was on a while ago "tch it's old anyway…"

Next day

Squalo was practicing his sword skill when suddenly a sword was thrown at him and he was able to dodge it.

"VOIII who threw this-" he was stop in his sword as he saw his old sword that turn to be a beautiful sword it was sharpen in straight but it look different it was now thin and long. As he look up he saw Cyril smirking.

"What do you think?"

"You fix it but look different"

"Of course I improvise it, why not try to use it again"

"No wa-"

"Use it… and let's have a match" Cyril said as he smile at him. Squalo was looking at him and then to his old sword and he took it and carry it and all the memory he had with the sword soon came once again. His first sword he had use…. And soon he was snap when Cyril said something he couldn't denied but agree.

"No sword should be throw away either it's old or new because sword are a identity of A real swordsman am I right Superbi Squalo " As Cyril took out a sword and point at him

"Let's have a match neh" And Squalo soon grin and use his old sword and start to match with Cyril.

* * *

><p><strong>Lussuria flashback<strong>

"oh men why would Squ-chan and the others hate my design" Lussuria complain as he look at the clothes he had bought for them. And suddenly he heard a voice.

"I think they are nice"

"Cyril!" Lussuria shout surprise

And Cyril just chuckle at him and said

"They just don't like the clothes because they are for girls that's why but it's beautiful you had pick"

"R-really?"

"Yes but next time, choose for the guys clothes"

"Eh… but I'm only good at picking girls clothes"

"I know we could shop together neh?"

"Really?! When?!"

"Tomorrow how about that?"

"Sure!"

"We'll see ya then" Cyril said as he left the room and Lussuria couldn't help but excited.

Next day at the shopping mall

"Oh there's a lot of clothes~!" Lussuria said joyfully as he start to look around and Cyril follow him.

As they look around they saw a lots of Boys new clothes on sale and Soon the two men start to pick and Lussuria had enjoy shopping with Cyril. Few hours later they had stop in a street coffee shop.

"You could sit down while I go order some coffee" Cyril offer and Lussuria nodded his head.

And few minutes' two men approach Lussuria.

"Hey there" one of the men said

"Oh hello~" Lussuria replied

"Are you alone?" the other guy asks.

"Not really I'm with my friend"

"Oh? Hehe you know you and your friend can come with us and have some fun"

"ahahaha no thanks" Lussuria decline.

And the two men start to laugh

"hahaha do you think we would invite the likes of you Gay?" the guy said

"Che. You should be rotten in this society "The other guy said. This made Lussuria look down in embarrassment. While the two men start to laugh and so the others who had heard the conversation until they heard a firm voice.

"I think these two men should be rotten on this society neh?"

And the two men look at look at Cyril.

"Are you with this GAY? Or are you a GAY yourself?" and the two men start to laugh. But soon stop when Cyril had punched them.

"He may be a GAY but he is not like you two uncivilized block"

"What did you said?!"

"I said you two are an UNCIVILIZED BLOCK"

"why you?!" the man start to attack but Cyril capture his fist and counter it with his own fist and punch the both of them. As they fall down and look up at Cyril who was darkly glaring at them and said

"You two had no right to judge a person, whether they are a gay or a lesbian. People had right to choose who they are or what they are. So mind your own business" As he said that he looks at Lussuria who was stunned at his words and said.

"Let's go I think talking with this fools is a waste of time neh? After the Cyril start to walk off while carrying the coffee he had order.

Few minutes of silence Lussuria asks Cyril

"Cyril why did you defend me it's kinda true anyway I'm different from the rest…"

"Lussuria don't say something about yourself, beside I'm just like you anyway" Cyril said as he drunk his coffee. And that made Lussuria split his coffee.

"WHAT?! Your also?!"

"yes Lussuria I'm a gay too" Cyril replied as he chuckle.

"eh? But y-you" Lussuria was really surprise that Cyril was also a gay like him.

"Well Lussuria I admit this to you I 'am a gay and you know what I'm not afraid to tell anyone about it I'm proud to myself and beside mind keep it a secret between us neh?" Cyril said as he smile softly that made Lussuria happy he couldn't expected that he would meet someone like him. He was happy that finally someone could understand him. Finally.

* * *

><p><strong>Belphegor's Flashback<strong>

"Stupid loud mouth captain…" Belphegor murmur

As he walk outside the garden. He sat down in one of the bench and look at the sky and suddenly something caught his attention. He saw one of the servants of Vongola, The person was a older man and he saw a little boy running towards the man and hug him and suddenly a strike of memory came his mind.

"Papa…" (Why won't you see it)

"Get out from my sight!" the older man shout.

"P-please papa…" (Why do you choose him over me?)

"Leave you monster, you kill your own Twin!" (I did it only for you for attention)

"GO!" (Then die with the rest…)

"Bel-"

"Belphegor!" Cyril shouts at him. And Belphegor stare at Cyril without realizing his tears are falling down.

"Why are you crying?" Cyril ask as sit next to Belphegor.

"I'm not crying the prince don't cry" Belphegor replied as he look around.

"I know there is something bothering you, but I won't interfere you're business but I think you should let go of that tears of yours y'know"

And so Belphegor couldn't help but to let his tears fall down and let the pain out. And Cyril suddenly hug him to comfort him he was about to push Cyril away but he couldn't his hug was comforting and warm. He doesn't know what kind of feeling he had right now.

"Bel, you can always tell me anything if you want to talk and hiding that burden of yours will only pain you even more than anything"

Belphegor didn't say anything for a minute but he had to take the pain away he couldn't hold it. Smiling all time doesn't work but this time he would try to let go and make it lessen. And so he told Cyril about his life. His life being a prince. But that life was serve as hell for him, his family had ignore him, they had choose the other twin of his. And soon his hatred, he kill them all. He kill his family just because he didn't have any attention. He was a child to have that feeling of pain...

"A-all I want is his and my family attention but they won't listen..."

"Bel... It's ok... I know it hurt to be ignore but killing your parent is not the right thing"

"I don't care! they already thought I was a monster anyway I was born to be a killer look at me! I had kill them because of Hatred! I'm a killer machine! I kill a lot of people and I enjo-" Belphegor was stop when Cyril slapped him in the face and said

"You might enjoy to kill but your inner heart hate it... I know you Bel no people wanted to kill his own kind we were born to live and to love one another... Tell me Bel does your heart enjoy it when you kill your parent or other people? I know you don't enjoy it, your hand was tainted at a young age, you should enjoy your life Bel... But faith had to do things... Bel your young and fragile... you been holding it, let it go... your an angel to me... your not a monster... You didn't in purpose bel... Your parent might hate you but I'm here and the Varia we are here for you... "

Belphegor was stunned what had Cyril told him, Cyril... And a new feeling came inside him... He never felt love before nor care from someone...But it feel warm...

Then suddenly Cyril pull him and let his head lay on his lap. Belphegor look at Cyril who smile at him and Belphegor close his eyes and let his tears fell down and Cyril start to stoke his hair and humm a song and he suddenly sung a lullaby.

**Loo-li, loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay**  
><strong>Loo-li, loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay<strong>

**Lay down your head and I'll sing you a lullaby**  
><strong>Back to the years of loo-li lai-lay<strong>  
><strong>And I'll sing you to sleep and I'll sing you tomorrow<strong>  
><strong>Bless you with love for the road that you go<strong>

**May you sail fair to the far fields of fortune**  
><strong>With diamonds and pearls at your head and your feet<strong>  
><strong>And may you need never to banish misfortune<strong>  
><strong>May you find kindness in all that you meet<strong>

**May there always be angels to watch over you**  
><strong>To guide you each step of the way<strong>  
><strong>To guard you and keep you safe from all harm<strong>  
><strong>Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay<strong>

**May you bring love and may you bring happiness**  
><strong>Be loved in return to the end of your days<strong>  
><strong>Now fall off to sleep, I'm not meaning to keep you<strong>  
><strong>I'll just sit for a while and sing loo-li, lai-lay<strong>

**May there always be angels to watch over you**  
><strong>To guide you each step of the way<strong>  
><strong>To guard you and keep you safe from all harm<strong>  
><strong>Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay<strong>

**Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay**  
><strong>(Loo-li, loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay)<strong>  
><strong>(Loo-li, loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay)<strong>  
><strong>(Loo-li, loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay)<strong>  
><strong>Loo-li, lai-lay...<strong>

As the song end Belphegor had fallen asleep with a real smile on his face.

"young child your young and fragile like a glass...

once it has broken it could never be fix...

but once it glue in pieces again it will fix...

but it would not be the same way"

* * *

><p><strong>Leviathan Flashback<strong>

They were on a mission and he was partner with Cyril.

"I think we should report this..."

"What are you talking about Xanxus-sama told us to get the file inside! if you don't want I'm coming in and Xanxus-sama would recognize me how strong I'am"

"But it's too dangerous! can you see there's many of them you can't just attack them yourself!"

"Hmp. I don't care as long it's for Xanxus-sama"

"you Git! your coming with me and report this to him!"

"NO!"

"are you that stubborn? look at them! they had strong weapons and you will be out number!"

"I don't care" Leviathan said as he was about to walk out when he was stop what Cyril said

"Oh I already know why, why won't Xanxus recognize you because your too stubborn"

"What did you say?!"

"I said your too stubborn and that's the reason why Xanxus won't recognize you!" as Cyril said he was about to punch him but soon stop by Cyril's punch and he said

"Do you think that stubbornness of yours would let Xanxus recognize you? think again Leviathan open your eyes for crying out loud, If you go there right now and fight them do you think Xanxus will give a shit if you die in that battle huh? No! he would recognize you a fool a stubborn person... Leviathan I know you want to impress Xanxus but do you think he would impress if you die in the battle field, open your eyes.."

Leviathan couldn't help but thought about it. If he go there he would die and Xanxus wouldn't even care. He was stubborn to follow someone but Xanxus... And everything realize came in his sense... Cyril was right if he gone in the field he would die and Xanxus would think of him as a weak member in the varia and he know Xanxus would expect more than that.

"hey common now.." Cyril said as he stretch his hand. And so Leviathan accepted it.

"thank you..."

"nah it's ok..." Cyril smile at him.

* * *

><p><strong>Xanxus Flashback<strong>

Xanxus just got back and he was annoyed at the Ninth since he keep watching over him.

"Tch stupid old man" Xanxus murmur. As he walk at the hallway he heard a beautiful melody of a piano. And so he followed it until he reach the room. And he open the door meet Cyril playing the piano, happily.

And Cyril stop as he notice someone was staring at him and he look at Xanxus

"Oh? Xanxus since when you did get there?"

"I just get here"

"oh? wanna hear my music?"

"tch play if you want"

"ok" and so Xanxus sat on one of the couch and close his eyes to relax.

And Cyril start to play but this time he sing the same time.

**Tears flowing down my cheek**  
><strong>Tearing me up as I think<strong>  
><strong>Of what could have been<strong>  
><strong>My Ben and Jerry's melting<strong>  
><strong>Falling apart like me<strong>  
><strong>Dripping down insinuating<strong>

**What if things had been different**  
><strong>What if we'd kept it light<strong>  
><strong>What if I could hold you <strong>  
><strong>I wish you'd never lied (x2)<strong>

**I remember clearly you saying**  
><strong>You and me forever<strong>  
><strong>Though I'm still praying <strong>  
><strong>I wanted it to last so desperately<strong>  
><strong>I lost sight of all else<strong>  
><strong>And it ended so abruptly<strong>

**I got dealt a hand**  
><strong>Not in my favor <strong>  
><strong>Not what I had planned <strong>  
><strong>Not what I'd hoped for<strong>

As the song ends Xanxus couldn't help but to think it was beautiful.

"So do you like it?" Cyril ask as he look at him.

"tch. it's nice..." Xanxus replied as he close his eyes once again and listen Cyril's music.

And so Cyril grins and start to play once again. It seem his playing relaxing him. Like he doesn't need to think a problem.

* * *

><p>They all share memories together with Cyril. They wouldn't forget those moment with him even it was a short time.<p>

After all Cyril is a part of the Varia.

* * *

><p>Lol I'm really had nothing to do with my life oh the song I really like it I found it actually on youtube. If you want to hear it well search this and I don't own the songs ok?<p>

Search the Ff.:

**Loo li , lai lay by sleepsongs-secret garden**

**River flows in you by Yurima**

Read and review

thank you

Ciao!


	10. Chapter 10 Cyril's Goodbye pt 3 END

Disclaimer:

I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn and Axis power Hetalia

What If Tsuna has a twin, abandoned and he was not the Vongola Decimo instead he became the Capital of London. Then someone took care of him and that is our favorite Brit "England!" aka. Arthur Kirkland. More Adventure and Drama to come and Romance don't forget.

Author's Note: Please understand some words I might miss type some words and also understand my English and grammar I'm not really good at in English y'know.

* * *

><p>"*sigh I better prepare everything.." England murmur as he pack his things. And he look at the window ("I wonder if they even would come after me and say there last goodbye? Heh knowing them they won't… I just choose them over Tsuna *sigh Tsuna is my priority anyway.. I wonder how is he? Oh! I can't wait to see my little boy..,") and a small smile appear on his face.<p>

And soon England had prepare everything he had to do and also he had all the stolen file of Vongola and had sent it to Romano. But he need to keep it a secret anyway, his mission is done anyway. All he need is to go home and stay with his family.

And then England walk out his room with his luggage. And he was escorted by one of Nono's bodyguards and he ride one of the Limousine Nono ha insisted it.

* * *

><p>"Xanxus aren't you going to say goodbye to Cyril?" Nono asks<p>

"And why would I do that he is a Trash"

"Xanxus, you should understand his decision"

"tch, I don't care"

"Xanxus are you sulking because Cyril choose his job over the varia?"

"..."

"so your sulking? Xanxus your old enough to take care of yourself and also you couldn't force him to join the Varia it his decision weather he choose it or not" Nono said and a Guard came in.

"Sir, Cyril had left already"

"Eh? that early? Oh... thank you for informing me" Nono said as he dismiss his bodyguard.

"*sigh Xanxus... We better go now the meeting will be start 10 minutes" Nono inform as he stood up and left.

* * *

><p>"Hello Romano I'm ready..." England said<p>

"Hmp. be prepare we are going to follow the plan"

"ok, thank you"

"hmp" As Romano ended the call.

And England sigh once again and look at the window.

* * *

><p>The Varia<p>

"Squ-chan I'm tired" Lussuria whine at Squalo.

"VOIII ! stop complaining we are going to the meeting!" Squalo shout as he fast his pace.

"tch, let's go! Xanxus-sama will get angry again if we are late!" Leviathan said.

"ushishishi It's not our fault if the stupid peasant just inform us now about the meeting" Belphegor said as he play with his knives.

While they were walking Squalo had stop and look at the window and so the others notice it and look at the window they saw a Limousine and had seen Cyril inside the Limo and everyone was silent and soon stop thinking about "him" and walk on.

* * *

><p>The meeting<p>

"Is everyone here?" Coyote asks as he look around. And everyone nodded there head.

"Ok and so we can start the meeting" Coyote as he start the Report about the Vongola.

It been fully one hour as the meeting ended. And soon everyone start to pack there things and walk out.

But Nono, Xanxus and the Varia had stay for a while to talk about there Report.

"Ok so Xanxus you m-" Nono was cut off when suddenly one of his men came in.

"Something wrong?" Nono ask as he look at his Guard.

"Nono! The Limousine where Sir Cyril had ride was exploded and it fell down the Cliff!"

"WHAT?!"Nono exclaim in surprise he couldn't expected that to happen and so The Varia was surprise.

"Don't worry sir The Vongola had already send some team to rescue and some investigation for the assassination"

"G-good make sure to inform me if Cyril and the other had survive"

"Yes Sir" and the Guard left.

The Varia was frozen in there sits. They couldn't believe about the news. Cyril's ride was accident , it explode and fall on the cliff. If that happen that means Cyril , there friend,companion, teacher and also Belphegor's Father figure is on danger or worst DEAD.

This was unexpected event.

"Ushishishi this is a joke right?" Belphegor ask as he slump down on his chair. His father figure just had an accident out of blue.

Squalo nor the others couldn't say a word but to wait for the result.

* * *

><p>And so The result was sent to Nono and The Varia immediately went to Nono office for the result.<p>

"What the result?" Xanxus ask as he sat down on the couch and The Varia had sat down on of the chairs.

"Xanxus... I'm sorry but Cyril is dead..."

"WHAT?!"

"His body was found but it was already to late his pulse had stop and there is no way we can save him... His dead"

"ushishishi Thats i-impossible Cyril is not d-dead?!" Belphegor said

"please Nono don't joke around" Lussuria said as tears start to fall down.

"I'm sorry I wish I was joking but it's not" Nono said.

Squalo storm out with his own tears. And Belphegor goes out and cried. Lussuria cried. Leviathan was silent but you can see tears start to fall down. Xanxus did the same he storm out but no one notice a tear fell down.

* * *

><p>The Vongola had a private Burial for Cyril.<p>

"Thank you for serving the Vongola Cyril even it's for two weeks..." Nono said as he walk out.

"You may rest in Peace Cyril" Coyote murmur as he follow Nono and the other Guardians.

The Varia had stay for a while.

"Ushishi The prince will miss you..." Belphegor said as he walk out with a sorrowful look.

"Thank you Cyril..." Lussuria said as he follow Bel.

Leviathan didn't say a word but he put a flower on Cyril's grave.

Same goes with Squalo he didn't say a word and walk out.

Xanxus had stayed for a minute then he whisper "Thank you... Goodbye Cyril.." And so Xanxus left.

* * *

><p>" MAMA!" Tsuna shout as he run towards England and hug him<p>

"Oh Tsuna how was my little boy?" England ask as he carry Tsuna in his arms.

"I'm Fine!"Tsuna said in English (he was thought by Allistor btw) exclaim happily.

"I't seem my little boy know how to speak my language neh?"

"Papa thought me how to speak English! But Tsu just know a little"

_"Don't worry I'll teach you"_

_"R-really mama?"_

_"sure poppet"_

_"yeah! Mama will teach me some English!"_

_"ok now let's go in "_ England said as he walk inside the Mansion with Tsuna in his arms.

_"welcome home Love" _ a scottish accent came.

And England smile at Scotland who kiss him on his forehead. And Tsuna just giggle.

"_well it seem your already here, you should rest for a while after that long ride"_

And so England handed Tsuna to Scotland and said "Thank you for taking care of Tsuna.."

"heh It's our son so it's fine love"

"thanks... " England said

"Good night Mama!" Tsuna said

"night poppet" England said as he kiss Tsuna on his forehead and Kiss Scotland on his cheek. And so England went to his room.

* * *

><p>England look at the window ("good bye gits")<p>

And suddenly and arm wrapped around his waist.

"So how was it?"

"oh it's fine"

"hmmmm"

"how was tsuna?"

"his a good lad, well hyper active a bit but it's normal and he misses you same goes from me I miss you love"

" I miss you too love" England said as he wrap his arm around Scotland's neck and kissed Scotland who kiss him back.

And suddenly England was carried in Bridal style.

"Blood hell?!"

And Scotland just smirk ...

* * *

><p>Ok guys this is the end of this chapter you already know what happen next when y'know Scotland just smirk..<p>

I'm too lazy right now... no Inspiration geez...

Read and Review btw.

OMg I'm totally need a hobby for now...

thank you

ciao!


	11. Chapter 11 Cradle affair 1 Descovery

Disclaimer:

I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn and Axis power Hetalia

What If Tsuna has a twin, abandoned and he was not the Vongola Decimo instead he became the Capital of London. Then someone took care of him and that is our favorite Brit "England!" aka. Arthur Kirkland. More Adventure and Drama to come and Romance don't forget.

Author's Note: Please understand some words I might miss type some words and also understand my English and grammar I'm not really good at in English y'know.

Btw I kinada had a little problem about the event and timeline btw.

**Clarification about England meeting the Varia**

In the story of Katekyo Hitman Reborn

The Varia was Form **after** Xanxus found out about him Not being the Ninth son and that was the start of The CRADLE AFFAIR. right?

but in my story I change it

I made this plot where Xanxus meet Cyril (aka England) first and he **already** form the Varia **Before** the "CRADLE AFFAIR" ( y'know where the part that Xanxus finds out the he was not a real son of the Ninth and he began to Rebel.) The reason I made Xanxus form the Varia before the CRADLE AFFAIR since he choose them to be his guardians (what do you expect he thought he is going to be the next 10th Vongola boss.)

So, I change the event and timeline.

So you all won't be confuse about this chapter and the others.

And The Cyril's death it was fake. I'll make it as a chapter for the future chapters so you all won't be confuse or complain.

* * *

><p>Cradle Affair 1 Discovery<p>

Since days, weeks or months has past the Varia had move on after Cyril's death.

Today there was a party between the different boss of each Mafia group. Everyone was prepare for the party. That include the Ninth of Vongola also the leaders of different Mafia also The Varia.

* * *

><p>The varia<p>

"ushishishi well I better go and Enjoy the party ushishishi`" Bel announce as he walk out.

"YEAH I'm going to dance with the boys~" Lussuria said as he run through the hall way.

"VOIII! Don't do anything stupid!" Squalo shout as he run.

And Leviathan just follow since Xanxus order them to go to the party.

* * *

><p>Xanxus POV.<p>

"Isn't he the adopted son of Nono?"

"Pity him.."

"I wonder why he been adopted?"

"maybe he was adopted because Nono had pity him" one of the people whispered.

Those stupid trashes they thought I didn't hear there stupid whispering. I'll show them who I am , heh they thought I'm not the Ninth son tch! I'll show those trashes!

* * *

><p>And So Xanxus suddenly attack one of the mafioso.<p>

"XANXUS!" Nono shout as he try to stop Xanxus from attacking the other Mafioso.

"What do you think your doing?!"

"It's this trashes fault!" Xanxus shout as he storm out the party.

"Sorry about that please accept my apology" Nono said trying to calm the people.

* * *

><p>Hall way.<p>

"Tch stupid trashes..." Xanxus murmur as he walk the hall.

Minute has past he saw the ninth's study room.

("Finally a good place to relax") He was about to open the door when he notice there was a lock. But knowing Xanxus he will broke it and went inside.

As he went inside he notice some paperwork scattered around the room and a book?

And then he look around and he confirm there is no one and so he look at some papers.

It was full of reports, damages bill, invitations, etc. And finally he notice the small book or a diary.

Out of his curiosity and also he wanted to know if he was really the ninth son, he start to read it. And a certain page caught his attention.

* * *

><p><em>October 10 XXXX<em>

_ Today I'm going to meet a young Lady who proclaim I had a son with her. It seem I don't remember that I had affair with other woman. And so I try to Investigate it and I walk alone with out any of my Guardians knowing or the Vongola._

* * *

><p><em>October 10 XXXX<em>

_After I had meet the woman i don't really know her. And Her child had sky flame. I couldn't help but pity the woman that she has a wrong Idea... But It's my choice to adopt her Child...The woman look so desperately knowing that she couldn't raise the child herself. Out of my pity for the child I had adopted the child even he wasn't my child And I promise to take good care of him... And I'll name him Xanxus even he is not my real son , I'll treat him as a real son no matter what. Xanxus stand for X in the tenth boss... And U'm gladly to welcome to my family._

* * *

><p><em>November 13 XXXX<em>

_ My son Enrico died because of a gun fight. Why? My first heir he should have take the mantle of Vongola, he was a great candidate to be the Vongola son... I promise to protect your brother..._

* * *

><p><em>March 21 XXXX<em>

_ Massimo my dear boy had died because he got drown. I couldn't believe what happening now... First Enrico now him... please lord is this my punishment?... My sons..._

* * *

><p><em>August 05 XXXX<em>

_ My last heir... Federico... had worst dead among my Sons... he died for unknown reason only his bones was found... why? do you have to take my last heir... my son... My three son... why?..._

* * *

><p><em>October 14 XXXX<em>

_ Iemitsu's wife had gave birth to a wonderful twin name Ienari and Tsunayoshi... They really are cute children and the same time... one of them will be my next heir..._

_Since Iemitsu and I had agree to choose my next heir... I wish it would be Xanxus but he is not right candidate of Vongola and he doesn't have a blood of Vongola ... I know I love him but it is against the rule of Vongola..._

* * *

><p>Xanxus eyes widened he couldn't expected HE WASN'T THE REAL SON OF THE NINTH. His hand was shaking .Inside him hatred start to boil. He was betray by the ninth... He couldn't take it. The ninth had lie to him for whole his entire life. He felt betray and hatred.<p>

And worst he is not allow to become the Tenth boss of Vongola since he don't have the blood of the Vongola.

"HE LIED! EVERYTHING IS A LIE!" THAT OLD MAN I'M GOING TO OVERTHROWN HIM AND CLAIM VONGOLA MYSELF!" Xanxus shout in his top of his lungs. As he throw the papers and diary of the ninth, he push all the things and destroy it.

Inside him was a beast ready to kill anyone. No one dare to stop him, he will do anything to destroy anyone who will stop in his way. He was betray... by his so called "father"...

* * *

><p><em>"Those eyes will slice the wall.<em>

_Those fist will burn the wall._

_Those feet will ash the wall._

__It's wrath will destroy the wall"__

__...__

_The wall of Sorrow_

_The wall of Hatred_

_The wall of Betrayal_

_Are the Victim of the wrath_

_..._

_Like a fire burning brighter_

_Within inside the fighter_

_Ready to destroy the attacker_

_For the beast has released."_

As England ended reading the poem for Tsuna who was amaze at England's reading skill and his mother tongue. And Scotland just smile at his "wife" and child having there own bonding.

"Do you like it?"

"yes! Mama is good at readwing!" Tsuna exclaim as he clap happily with his cute tiny hands. This made England chuckle and so Scotland.

"Don't worry lad one day you might be good at reading like your "Mama"

"Really papa? can Tsu be good at readwing like mama?"

"Of course lad"

"YEAH! Tsu ca be like Mama!"

"oh? what about Papa?" Scotland said in a fake hurt tone that made Tsuna giggle.

"Don't worry Papa, Tsu can be like you big and Strong!"

"hahahaha That's my boy" Scotland said as he ruffle Tsina's hair that made the boy giggle again.

"Ok you two it's time to eat our dinner it's already eight" England said as he put the books back at the shelves.

And so the two start to help Arthur to fix the book putting it to the right place and Wait for him so they can eat dinner together.

* * *

><p>"Hello ?" England ask as he answer the phone.<p>

"tch, It's me" Romano grumble.

"Oh Romano something wrong?"

"well yah it's seem there is a problem at Vongola"

"what is it?"

"it turn out that Xanxus was not the ninth son..."

"Bloody Hell?! How!?"

"well in my source they said he was adopted because his mother thought she got affair with the ninth and so the ninth just adopted Xanxus out of pity since his mother seem a little bit no, a fu*king bit*h crazy"

"Then what happen to Xanxus?"

"No one knows he disappear along with the Varia"

"I see do you thing you can track them?"

"I don't know, I'll try then"

"I'll also help tracking them down..."

"do what you want well goodbye.."

"Thank you.. goodbye" England said as he end the call.

("this is going to be hectic...") England thought as he look at Tsuna's Sleeping form with Scotland who was also sleeping next to Tsuna.

("I hope... everything will be ok...")

* * *

><p>Finally I had done the chapter<p>

yeah! oh man I'm totally going to have a brake...

I might note update often since I'm busy with school and stupid homework...

Anyway

thank you for reading and review... I guess?

LOL XD

Ciao!


	12. Chapter 12 Cradle affair 2 Decided

Disclaimer:

I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn and Axis power Hetalia

What If Tsuna has a twin, abandoned and he was not the Vongola Decimo instead he became the Capital of London. Then someone took care of him and that is our favorite Brit "England!" aka. Arthur Kirkland. More Adventure and Drama to come and Romance don't forget.

Author's Note: Please understand some words I might miss type some words and also understand my English and grammar I'm not really good at in English y'know.

* * *

><p>"Roma-chan~" a Spanish accent came.<p>

"What do you want bastardo?" Romano said as he looked at Spain who was carrying a box of tomatoes.

"Can you help me carry these boxes?"

"Tch, I'm busy here with my research"

"hmm? Is it the Mafia Roma-chan?"

"*sigh yes… it's those stupid Mafioso"

"oh? Well Roma-chan I can help you if you like?"

"No thanks you're busy anyway and you still have to finish that paperwork" Romano point at the desk full of paperwork.

"Dios Mio! I forgot!" Spain exclaim as he run to the storage room to keep his fresh tomatoes.

"Tch , stupido…." Romano murmur as he start to research.

"Mama?" a Mexican accent came as Mexico came in.

"What is it Alejandro?" Romano asks.

"There's a mail for you"

"Who's from?"

"I don't know there is nothing here but a plain white letter"

"Ok just put it on my desk at my and your father's room"

"Ok…" Mexico said as he went upstairs.

"Did I hear Mexico's voice?"

"He was just here, he just went upstairs"

"Oh ok "And Spain start to pick up his paperwork.

* * *

><p>Few hours later<p>

"A phone for you Sir" the butler said.

"Thank you…" Romano said as he picks up the phone.

"Hello, who is this?"

"I'm Timoteo from Vongola"

"… What do you want from us Vongola we had already broke our alliance during the time of Secondo's reign"

"I know… but I really need your help"

"And what is your reason why you needed my help?"

"You're the only one I could trust since your Famiglia don't have any connection with other Mafias"

"And what is it?"

"Can you meet me alone at Aurora bar in Sicily?"

"How should I trust you about it?"

"I promise myself to be alone"

"hmp… how about let's meet at England, Italy it's not the best place to have a meeting after all Xanxus is on the loose"

"… Ok then where are we going to meet?"

"Meet me at The Secret Garden Café at London"

"Ok… but how will I know you?"

"Right… I'll be wearing my mask"

"Ok… thank you" _CRASH!_

"Oh by the way I'll bring someone don't worry you know him"

"eh?who and what was that-" _CRASH!_

"Good bye meet us there at two days" Romano said as he hung the phone. _CRASH!_

"MEXI-Chan stop it!"

"I CAN'T STOP IT!" Mexico shout as a loud crash was heard ("damn those idiots") Romano thought.

"WOULD YOU TWO SHUT UP AND FIX THOSE BROKEN VASES!"

"Yes Roma-chan"

"Yes Mama"

"sign* I really don't get those two…" Romano murmur as he continues his research.

* * *

><p>England<p>

"oh Romano you called?" England ask.

"I'm going there in two days and I'm going to meet the Ninth of Vongola"

"What?! You do realize Tsuna is here at my place!"

"Then don't let him go out there that would solve the problem"

"But Allistor and Tsuna is going out tomorrow and on the next day"

"Then tell them go at Scotland's place or your brother"

"… Fine"

"And also I need you to come with me as Cyril himself"

"Bloody Hell?! Cyril is already dead!"

"Then we are going to explain that it was part of our plan for your so called important "MISSION" so that the Varia wouldn't need you and let you go"

"tch… fine is there anything else?"

"oh the meeting place is on The Secret Garden Café"

"I see well goodbye then"

"Arrivederci" ROmano hung the phone

* * *

><p>On the next day Timoteo walk himself on the street of London. And few minutes he finally found The Secret Garden Cafe and he went inside in the restaurant.<p>

"any reservation ?" Ask the waiter.

"Ah I-" Timoteo was cut off when suddenly a familiar boss said.

"His with me" And Timoteo look at the person made his eyes widened it was Cyril...

"C-cyril?"

"Well nice meeting you again Ninth and come we still have to discuss something are we not?"

"o-ok"

And So Cyril had gesture Timoteo on there table. And he meet a man on a mask.

"Good afternoon Ninth you may sit now" the Brunette said.

And so Timoteo sat on his sit and so Cyril.

"Good afternoon to you...?"

"call me Lovino"

"Ah Lovino nice meeting you... and Cyril..."

"You might wondering why Cyril here is alive?"

"yes...?"

"Cyril is my most trusty advisory of my Famiglia, I sent him to a mission to watch over your family since I have notice that a lot of problem is going on your family and also the reason we had fake his death because of the Varia, you already know why we need to do this."

"I see but why do you need to watch my family?"

"It's a secret Timoteo and also your family had did something to my family"

"what?!"

"You heard me Timoteo I won't repeat it again and let's change the topic what was you needed from us?"

"I want you to keep something"

"hm? and what is it?"

"The Vongola Rings" he said as he took a box and reveal the REAL Vongola rings.

"Is this the real one?"

"yes I had took my Guardian's rings and replace it with a fake replica ones and also mine"

"... your telling me to keep this and why?"

"Because I don't want Xanxus to have the rings"

"and is this your only solution?"

"frankly yes... And you might had already heard about the Coup d'etat "

"I see and what would I do with this rings?"

"You keep it and give it on the right time when the Rings is needed by Vongola"

"and what?"

"If that happen I know it will happen when my Heir of Vongola had to fight Xanxus..."

"fine... but there is a one condition if you want us to keep this"

"what is it?"

"you better not tell anyone about Cyril being alive and also Cyril is not allow to interfere with your problem with Xanxus since he was able to defeat him and be friend with him, his only mission is to keep the rings and watch over Vongola"

"...deal and thank you" Timoteo said as he bow his head.

"Cyril please take care of the rings"

"I will Nono" Cyril answer.

And so Timoteo had left the Cafe afterwards.

"well I never expected he would trust us to protect the rings" England said as he look at the Vongola rings.

"Hmp. he did use the desperate measure and let's go home the tomato bastard must be worried about me since I didn't tell him where I am"

"sign* well I also better go now then"

Ans so the two men had separated there ways.

* * *

><p>"Trash it's time for to attack"<p>

* * *

><p>I really am bored oh well<p>

thanks for the review and read

CIao!


	13. Chapter 13 Cradle affair 3 End

Disclaimer:

I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn and Axis power Hetalia

What If Tsuna has a twin, abandoned and he was not the Vongola Decimo instead he became the Capital of London. Then someone took care of him and that is our favorite Brit "England!" aka. Arthur Kirkland. More Adventure and Drama to come and Romance don't forget.

Author's Note: Please understand some words I might miss type some words and also understand my English and grammar I'm not really good at in English y'know.

* * *

><p>The Vongola base<p>

It was now under attack by The Varia.

* * *

><p>"NINTH the base was under attack by the Varia you better go now we will handle this" said Coyote<p>

"No Coyote this my problem to solve and I had no choice to fight Xanxus... He need to be punish..." The ninth said firmly as he took his weapon and start to walk.

"Nono you can't go! you are in danger right now in this situation!" Iemitsu shouts as he tried to stop the ninth from his plan.

"Sorry Iemitsu but I had to do this for Vongola, if this happen Vongola will fall; if I won't stop him right now and he might get the Rings from us"

"But Nono you-"

"No but Iemitsu, this is my decision and I order all of you to fight the Varia right now and defend Vongola and also I'll fight Xanxus myself alone..." The ninth said as he ignited his flames.

And so they just had no choice but to follow what the Ninth wants. And all of them had prepare for the battle.

* * *

><p>"Sir!" shout the man in black(spy) who was running towards England.<p>

"what is it? He asked.

"Sir, the Vongola was now under attack by the Varia"

"Bloody hell" he murmur and look at his spy and said

"Thank you for informing me and you may go now"

And the man nods his head and walk out.

"I better inform Romano... wait he might already knew it..." England murmur as he walk to his room and open up his laptop and on his installed Camera on Vongola (he put some secret Cameras on the Vongola during his time at Vongola) and on it but some was been broken due to the attacks of the Varia.

So he start to look at some of his remaining surviving Cameras and he was lucky that one camera had survive and it was in the inner most part base of Vongola.

England had waited for a few minutes but yet nothing happens. But soon he saw the Ninth who went inside and stood there like he was waiting for something or someone. And suddenly a huge explosion appear, as the smoke starts to fade there stood Xanxus with his flame. And so the two men start to battle.

"YOU OLD TRASH YOU LIED TO ME!" Xanxus shouts as he start to shoot the ninth with his flame.

"I'm sorry" The ninth murmur while dodging the attacks from Xanxus.

"IT"S ALREADY TOO LATE TO SAY SORRY YOU OLD TRASH!"

"Xanxus please stop this madness right now!"

"AND WHY SHOULD I LISTEN TO YOU? YOU ARE NOT MY FATHER!"

"stop this now!"

"AND WHAT? LET'S HAVE SOME NICE TALK AND EVERYTHING WILL BE RESOLVE? HECK NO!" Xanxus said angrily as he start to fasten his attack at the ninth who barely dodge the attacks.

England couldn't help but want to hit Xanxus head. Really?! what wrong with him?!. Damn that Idiot didn't I told him that his anger one day will lead to distraction...

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

England was walking around the hall when he heard a loud Crash. ("Bloody hell what was that?!") And so England had run to where the sound came from and end up seeing Xanxus destroying things and so England shout.

"Xanxus what the bloody hell are you doing!?"

And so Xanxus just glare at him and cross his arms and keep destroying things around him.

"Xanxus your being so immature right now stop this instant or else" England treat him

"Or else what?"

"oh? you want to know Xanxus-chan?" England teas once again.

"tch!Shut up! I can do whatever I want !"

"I see you won't listen to me eh?" He said as a dark aura start to surround him and he took out his needles.

"Do you want to be paralyze for a week?" England said in a sunny shine smile on his face but it was not suited on his aura. Xanxus just step backward a little oh not really just a huge gap. He knows that Cyril is really mean business when he took out his needles or whatever weapons he had hidden somewhere but for some add reason they don't where the hell he just took out those weapons out of nowhere. And so he has no choice but to stop.

And Xanxus had stop what was he doing at look at Cyril who seem his personality change.

"Good *sign really Xanxus what made you mad early?" Cyril ask as he start too pick up some broken things. Xanxus didn't say a word but just stared at Cyril who was now cleaning the things he had destroy.

"You know Xanxus your Anger should be manage... Anger can lead you to Distraction y'know... I had once experience my anger really went to the limit and it lead me to... my own distraction... Anger is a powerful emotion after all so sometimes we won't be able to help it but let it keep it inside our heart and let it hidden until that anger of yours BOOM! and it became your own distraction"

And so Cyril smile at Xanxus and start to walk out.

"I'll just call the maids to clean this thing up" Cyril said. Xanxus just look at Cyril retreating back.

"tch... stupid wise old man" Xanxus murmur.

"I heard it Xanxus-chan~ and for the record I'm not old~!"

"I didn't say anything and beside your older then me old man! " Xanxus shout back but you can actually see a smirk on his face.

"OH SHUT UP GIT!" Cyril shout. And this made Xanxus laugh and now he was enjoying teasing Cyril.

* * *

><p>England was staring the Camera and so Xanxus fighting with the ninth. ("I had to do something") but suddenly the camera was destroy. ("damn it!") And so England start to find his magic book and look for a teleportation spells and so he had found it and start to chant.<p>

_"Where I stand is not where I wish to be. _

_My thoughts and desires pull me elsewhere. _

_Let me stand where I long to be. _

_My wish and my will is to be in place where my thought had seen._

_This wish I will all of my heart, let me be there in a snap._

_ So mote it be."_

And soon magic circle start to surround England and so he was teleported to the place where he want.

* * *

><p>And So England had arrive in the Inner base of Vongola where Xanxus and the Ninth are fighting right now. And so he hide in the shadow and watch the scene to unfold.<p>

* * *

><p>And so The two men still on battle when the ninth had decide to end it.<p>

"VOIII! Xanxus stop this!" Squalo shout.

"Squalo go out" the ninth order, Squalo really wanted to help but soon top when the ninth look at him straight to his eyes saying "Please get out" And so Squalo had no choice but to run.

"I'm sorry Xanxus but this battle should end now" And so The ninth had no choice but to use "Zero Point Breakthrough"and Xanxus was covered by ice little but little.

"I'm sorry I had to do this is for your own good and the Vongola" the ninth murmur sadly.

And so Xanxus was now covered by Ice. And the ninth fell own his knees and start to cry. England didn't do anything but to watch The ninth crying for himself.

"My son I'm sorry..." the ninth murmur once again as he faint down. Afterwards England walk near the ninth and knelt down "It's not your fault you just did that for his own good..." He murmur as he look at the frozen Xanxus.

"Xanxus... I told you that your anger can lead to your distraction.." And so England start to chant to teleport back where he was.

* * *

><p>"NINTH!" shout by Iemitsu as he run towards the injured man. And so the others had run to the ninth side.<p>

"Call the medical team now!"

"This is a mess..." Coyote murmur as he looked at the frozen figure of Xanxus.

* * *

><p>"brother..." Wales said as he look at England who just silently looking at the dark sky.<p>

"Wales... do you think everything will be alright?"

"... I don't know but I do believe everything will be alright"

"I hope so..." England murmur as he touch the window glass.

Wales didn't replied and just stare the sky.

and suddenly a boy wearing a sailor suit call.

"Mama?"

"Sealand?" England ask as he walk towards Sealand and carry him in his arms. And said boy hug England and murmur

"Can't sleep..." England just smiled as Sealand and ask

"Do you want me to sing a lullaby for you?" and the boy nod his head as he lean himself at England's so England start to hum a sound.

I remember tears streaming down your face  
>When I said, I'll never let you go<br>When all those shadows almost killed your light  
>I remember you said, don't leave me here alone<br>But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight

Just close your eyes  
>The sun is going down<br>You'll be alright  
>No one can hurt you now<br>Come morning light  
>You and I'll be safe and sound<p>

Don't you dare look out your window  
>Darling, everything's on fire<br>The war outside our door keeps raging on  
>Hold onto this lullaby<br>Even when the music's gone  
>Gone<p>

Just close your eyes  
>The sun is going down<br>You'll be alright  
>No one can hurt you now<br>Come morning light  
>You and I'll be safe and sound<p>

Just close your eyes  
>You'll be alright<br>Come morning light,  
>You and I'll be safe and sound...<p>

As the song ends Sealand fell asleep that made England smile softly. Wales was also listening on England's song that made himself almost fell asleep, England's voice was soft and really melodic on everyone's ear. He remember the day England had first sang a lullaby for young Alfred when he would had a nightmare.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

"A-Arty?" Ask the young Alfred who came looking for the said brit.

"Alfred why are you still awake?" England ask worriedly as he carries America in his arms. And so the boy start to cry

"I-i had a nightmare" he sob.

"Ah... don't worry I'm here it's just a nightmare"

And suddenly Wales came in looking at England who was calming down the boy.

"Oh your back? where is Allistor?" he ask

"he told me he won't be coming back since he had still business to do in his country"

"oh ok"

And the boy was still on crying.

"Calm down Alfred it's just a nightmare" said England as he start to pat Alfred back slowly. But the young boy still on crying and so the brit had no choice but to sing and so he start to hummed and it made Alfred look at England with teary eyes. ang England just smile at him and start to sing with his soft voice.

You're in my arms, don't you worry.  
>I'll tend to you as you grow older.<br>It's been fate that we have met,  
>To be, your kind-hear-ted brother.<br>There's times to see you gleam,  
>There's times you've even cried,<br>Don't worry, just cry right on me.

Just sleep in my tender arms,  
>Don't worry about any harms,<br>All because I'm right here, with you.

One day, you'll become so strong,  
>And someday, I might not see you,<br>Will you come by and say hello?

One day, your world will grow stronger,  
>Maybe you'll try to leave my side.<br>I wouldn't say just go ahead,  
>I just want for you to answer,<br>Will you, will you remember me?

There's times when I'm moody,  
>There's times when I'm foggy,<br>Will you untangle my weak, old heart?

Just sleep in my tender arms,  
>Don't worry about any harms,<br>All because I'm right here, with you.

One day, you'll become so strong,  
>And someday, I might not see you,<br>Will you come by and say hello?

When your world rises with the sun,  
>And my world setting with the sun,<br>Will you and I stay together now?  
>With all of our old pastimes,<br>I'll start to set up my old clock,  
>To come by and visit you forever.<p>

And thus the young boy had fallen asleep peacefully with a smile on the young boy's face. And Wales just smile and walk out.

* * *

><p>"well I better put Sealand on his bed" England said as he walk out. Wales didn't say anything. After the brit had left he murmur.<p>

"Everything is going to be alright as long as you believe in yourself and to them,... Arthur".

* * *

><p>YES! Done<p>

I do not own the song by the way

just search it on youtube

"Safe and sound by Taylor swift"

"England's lullaby"

Well hope you enjoy

Read and Review

Ciao!


	14. Author Note

Author's note:

Hello everyone Good morning, Good afternoon or Good evening. This is not a chapter but my note to all the readers.

I know some people are criticizing other's story because they had bad grammar or something but please understand my grammar or whatever complain you all want to say to me. I'm not making a fight with you or something I was just saying this because I know I'm not good at English or something. And I admit it I'm not good and So? I'm a human I'm not perfect like what other would expect but please stop it already... You don't what it feel like being teas or laugh my story and I know some people would had fun about it.

I know what others are doing to my fic. This happen but I found a website (sorry I won't tell about where or which) but I really was shock when I saw it they where talking about my "GRAMMAR"

* * *

><p>Anonymous : I had read a fic. by <strong>SKYcloudMist <strong>it was funny especially his/her grammar.

Anonymous: Hahahha Oh that the crossover story? I remember it but I wish the pairing should be different but really ScotEng? Hah! My pairing is better than that.

Anonymous: His/her grammar suck like a elementary kid..

Anonymous: I think he/she need to go back in Elementary... and she/ he is a horrible author

* * *

><p>Try to imagine that ?!EXCUSE ME? I already had said that to understand my grammar?! Can't you not know what <strong>TRY TO UNDERSTAND MY GRAMMAR means?<strong> people this day...

And also to the people who hate my pairing ... please my your own business I don't even complain to your pairings.

I know people want Usuk, Fruk, Uscan, Franada, Prucan, DeNor, Itacest, Germancest , Gerita, Pruhan, Spamano, Ruchu, IndoAus, ScotEng,etc. whatever pairings is out there.

I ship them all actually I really don't care what pairing you ship and I respect that. But please respect my pairing also.

And respect my GRAMMAR FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! DAMMIT!

EXCUSE ME for being a horrible author

you know what ! If you really hate my story or grammar then don't read it, There! Problem solve! Geez!

I really want a peaceful life y'know that... I hate violence to be honest with you it really getting in my nerve that I really need to go in a anger management center or something...

Please people I'm already begging here to understand me!

That's the only thing I want PLEASE is that hard to give me understanding and respect?!

If this keep going I might quit, It really discouraging to me y'know...

* * *

><p>And I would like to thank the others who be able to understand me and respect me<p>

Tsu: Thanks for supporting my story and reviewing

Guest: Thank you for liking my story and Finally someone who can feel the same way with me, People always think that Scotland is a mean person but to Himaruya he is NOT A MEAN PERSON.

Suk: Thanks for review and support the story

xxxPeacefulAuthumnxx: thank you also for supporting my story and for the fave. I also would support your story

- ** "My knight, my warrior"** - Read this people It's really a awesome story! :D

Alfader

Britcoimatein1827

Daimaki

Dawnie Otaku,

EijiEchizen

Flower Blossoms

INSECTgrl

Inet43,

Nennae11

, Noelle21230,

Sky-Yuki,

Stuck in my mind,

Tsunayoshi 4 ever,

ZeldaHildaSabrina,

inuyashalover0,

kara reader,

khaddiction101,

namae1809,

nany-chan04,

rebade,

shin18theOtakubooklover,

tsukiyomi83,

waiting247,

**"THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR SUPPORTING THE STORY AND READ IT!"**

**I'LL ALSO WILL SUPPORT YOUR STORY! THANK YOU!**


	15. Chapter 15 Meet Reborn the Godfather 1

Disclaimer:

I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn and Axis power Hetalia

What If Tsuna has a twin, abandoned and he was not the Vongola Decimo instead he became the Capital of London. Then someone took care of him and that is our favorite Brit "England!" aka. Arthur Kirkland. More Adventure and Drama to come and Romance don't forget.

Author's Note: Please understand some words I might miss type some words and also understand my English and grammar I'm not really good at in English y'know.

* * *

><p><strong>Reborn POV.<strong>

I was walking on the capital city of Scotland, Edinburgh since I had done my mission here. And suddenly I saw a cafe. Maybe I could have some espresso here. Tch I really need to relax.. Stupid Iemitsu... I couldn't expect that would happen to his son... And that Idiot why doesn't want to tell me how did Tsuna die?" And he remember the other day when he tried to confront the idiot.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

"Oi baka-Iemitsu" (adult) Reborn called while looking at the file he was holding.

"What is it Reborn?" Iemitsu ask as he look at him with curios look.

"You were silent for the whole week, my asking what's wrong with you or what's bothering you?"

"Nothing reborn..." Iemitsu trailed off. He was about to ask a question again but Nono called him.

And so I had no choice but to ask Lal instead.

"Hey! Lal" Reborn called at Lal Mirch who was cleaning her Guns.

"What?"

"What happen to Iemitsu, he seem acting weird?"

"You still didn't inform?"

"Inform what?"

"*sign let just say his other son died that's why his acting weird, I thought you already knew the news?"

"How could I when I'm busy... which son who die?"

"I think its Tsunayoshi his so called "Tuna-fish""

"What?!"

"Apparently it was shocking to the Vongola"

"How did the boy die?" Reborn ask seriously as his face was covered by the shadow of his fedora.

"I don't know, he seems he does't want to talk about it, maybe you should ask him?" And so Lal starts to clean his gun once again..

("How did dame-Tsuna die? tch, I should ask that idiot father of his...") Reborn thought as he pick a necklace that tsuna gave for him.

* * *

><p><strong>Other Flashback <strong>(ok now there's a double flashback, a flashback between a flash back, wow that was ... uh never mind, )

"Welcome, Reborn to my home~!" Iemitsu gesture the normal house.

"Nana~ I'm home~" Iemitsu shouts as he enter the house.

"oh! Darling your home~" Nana Replied as he hug her husband.

"oh and who might be this man?" Nana ask as she look at Raborn.

"Chaos my name is Renato Sinclair but you may call me "Reborn"" Reborn introduce using his real name.

"oh hehehe nice meeting you Reborn" Nana replied as he smile at him.

"Oh,where our son?" Iemitsu ask

"Oh! Wait I'll call him~ Ie-kun~ Come here Daddy is here~" Nana call.

(" I thought Iemitsu has twin, why didn't call the other?") Reborn thought while looking at the little boy who was running toward his father.

"PAPA~" shout the boy

"Ie-Kun~ my little baby~" Iemitsu replied as he carry his little son.

"Oh by the way this Reborn and Reborn this is my cute son Ienari" Iemitsu introduce.

"Hello! My name is Ienari, nice to meet you!" Ienari introduce himself to Reborn. And Reborn just nod his head for acknowledgement.

"Papa let's play~" the boy said as he lead his father at the backyard. And so the father and son walk to the backyard and play.

And suddenly Reborn notice someone looking at him and so he look up the stair and so pair of golden caramel brown eyes staring at him and then the little boy hide himself again. ("hmmm?) And so he walks upstairs to find the young boy.

As he stood front in front of the door with a tuna fish display in front the that had a sign "Tsunayoshi" he open the door and saw a plain room.

As he enters he saw a normal bed, a white pillow and a white blanket ("odd how come it's like a hospital bed or something?") Reborn thought as he look around to expect lot of toys scattered around but instead there was nothing on the floor. He look at the desk and saw a small bag with school supplies and he look at the bookshelf but saw five old story books and a ball. And last he look at the plain small cabinet. The wall was painted white? ("Is this room really like a hospital or something?") He thought and suddenly he saw the brunet under the bed hiding.

"w-who are you mister?" The brunets ask as he covers himself with his blanket.

Reborn didn't yet replied instead he walk closer to the brunet and said brunet start to hide more under the bed.

"I won't hurt you dame-Tsuna" Reborn said as he knelt down to look at the child.

"E-eh how did you know my nickname mister?"

"It's a secret dame-Tsuna and my name is Reborn"

Reborn state as he stood up and sit at the chair near the desk. And so the little brunet goes out from the place where he was hiding and stood up and climbs his bed and he sat down.

"N-n-nice to meet you… Reborn-san" the brunet murmurs as he starts to fidget, from Reborn's gaze.

"Why are you here?" Reborn ask calmly and the boy replied.

"Mama and big brother told me to stay in my room…" and the boy took out sketchpad and crayons under his pillow and start to draw since the brunet doesn't want to talk much to other the he thought he was just disturbing others.

Reborn didn't say a word, ("does Iemitsu notice the way his family treat this boy?") Reborn ask himself. And then he look at the boy's drawing and his eyes narrowed he saw what the boy had draw it was a stick figure of his family but it seem there was one stick figure was away from the three stick figure.

"Why is the other one away from the others?" Reborn ask as his face was shadow by his fedora. But the brunet didn't reply. For a few second the boy said.

"He doesn't want to disturb the other…"

Reborn can tell the boy was having turmoil inside him, since Reborn had observe that the way his mother, brother and also his idiot father treat him like he wasn't existing at all.

And so Reborn thought of something to make sure the brunet won't break down. And he took the boy's sketchpad and crayon that surprise the boy and start to draw another figure beside the alone figure. And so he gave it to the boy.

"There the other is not alone anymore"

And the Brunet look at the other figure that Reborn had draw, and it made him happy. And the boy smile at Reborn and said.

"T-thank you Reborn…"

"Umm.. Reborn-san why are you here?" Tsuna ask as he tilts his head.

"Stop adding "san" on my name dame-Tsuna and I was only force by your idiot father to go here"

And the brunet just accept Reborn's answer and so Reborn look at the boy who was now looking at the drawing and so he look at the bookshelf and his eyes widened one of the book was title "Vongola" and so he took the book and open and saw it was one of the original history of Vongola and he wonder ("How did this boy found this book?") and so he ask him.

"Dame-Tsuna, where did you find this book?"

"ummm… I found it on the trash when Mama throws it after she clean the house" the boy replied as he start to draw again. And for Reborn he is going to kill someone who was so careless hiding some secrets. And so reborn stood up and about to walk out when the boy ask him.

"Reborn… are you going now?"

"Yes dame-Tsuna and I need to talk with your Idiot father also I need to go home"

"…ok will you come again?"

"I don't know it depends"

"… can you wait for a while?" and Reborn nod his head and wait and so the brunet took something under his pillow.

"umm… Tsu want to give you this" Tsuna said as he open his palm it was a necklace and Reborn ask.

"Why are you giving this?"

"w-well you were nice to T-tsu and also Tsu want to thank you for making Tsu happy…" The boy said as he start to blush. And reborn accepted the gift since he doesn't want to make the boy's heartbroken.

"Thank you…" Reborn murmur

"can Tsu call you Uncle or Papa?" The boy ask that made Reborn off guard since he never expect from the boy to ask such question since he was sadist and he call him "dame".

"and why?" he ask as he look at the boy who was now blushing.

"I-i…" the boy trail off.

"Sure call me Papa Reborn if you like" Reborn said with a smirk on his face since he wants to make Iemitsu jealous and feel the pain what his son has. And beside he was Tsuna's Godfather.

"r-really?!" The boy asks.

"I don't repeat my words dame-Tsuna" Reborn replied. And so the boy hugs Reborn on his leg. And Reborn knelt down and hug the boy. And ruffle his hair that made the brunet pout cutely and made Reborn chuckle. And so Reborn left and he is going have a nice talk with the idiot after.

End.

* * *

><p>And so after few hours he saw Iemitsu and walks towards him and asks.<p>

"How did the boy die?" Reborn said straight to the point.

"Please Reborn I don't want to talk about it…" Iemitsu said as he starts to walk out. And this made Reborn mad and wants to punch Iemitsu on the face. After all Tsuna was his godson. And he couldn't force the other since he won't talk.

("tch stupid…")

End.

* * *

><p>And So Reborn is inside the café and orders some espresso when he heard a familiar voice.<p>

"Papa, hurry up" said boy and so reborn look at the direction where the voice came from and saw someone he didn't expected to see. Tsuna… alive… Tsuna who was holding someone's hand.

"Calm down lad" The red hair Scottish man said as he fastens his walk. And the said boy was looking around the Café and his eyes landed on Reborn. And it made the boy smile happily and runs toward at Reborn.

"PAPA REBORN!" Tsuna shout as he hugs Reborn who was frozen from his place.

"Tsuna … your alive?" Reborn ask as he look at the boy who was hugging him. The boy was about to say something when the red hair man replied.

"He was abandoned by his family" Scotland said straight to the point since there is no way he was going to avoid this situation now. And Reborn ask Tsuna for confirmation.

"Is it True Tsuna?" and this made the boy flinch and nod his head slowly and he walk towards Scotland who immediately scoop up Tsuna and carry him.

"Who are you?" Reborn ask as he look at the Scottish man.

"The name is Allistor Kirkland" Scotland replied.

"and ye?" Scotland ask.

"My name is Renato Sinclair but you can call me "Reborn" Reborn replied. And Scotland nods his head.

"If you want to know the detail I'll tell you but on a one condition."

"What is it?"

"I'll tell you later in a our home since there's a lot of people here and we only come here to take out"

"Fine…"

"Will papa Reborn come with us Papa?" Tsuna ask as he look at Scotland who smile softly

"Aye lad his coming with us" and this made the boy happy.

Reborn just observe how the man had treat Tsuna it seem he treat him he was his son. And So reborn didn't say a word but to follow what the man had said to him.

* * *

><p>ME: Finally it's done.<p>

Reborn: why am I softy in the fic. baka-skyclousmist ?

Me: I don't know what are you talking about ? (tries to be innocent)

Reborn: Die baka-skycloumist

ME: AYYYAAAAHHHH! don't kill me aru!

China: Why are you following me aru?

Me: ok never mind

Please read and Review the story cioa!

Reborn and China: Come back here!

England: ... fools

Luzon: RUBY ALIS KA NA DITO SA PINAS!

Visayas: kuya ...

Mindanoa: tch...

Me: hai salamat


	16. Chapter 16 Meet Reborn the Godfather end

Disclaimer:

I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn and Axis power Hetalia

What If Tsuna has a twin, abandoned and he was not the Vongola Decimo instead he became the Capital of London. Then someone took care of him and that is our favorite Brit "England!" aka. Arthur Kirkland. More Adventure and Drama to come and Romance don't forget.

Author's Note: Please understand some words I might miss type some words and also understand my English and grammar I'm not really good at in English y'know.

* * *

><p>"Papa Reborn?" The brunet asks as he looks at the raven man who was sitting in front of him.<p>

"What is it?" Reborn ask as he stared back at the little brunet.

"…are you ok?"

"Why won't I be ok?"

"Nothing…"

"Hmmm I had notice you seem know how to speak English well"

"Ah! Mama and Papa thought tsu how to speak English!" The boy beam happily as he talk about his so call "mama and papa". Reborn had wondered who the mother was since he had met the other father (and that is Allistor since Tsuna calls him Papa.)

* * *

><p>And few minutes of traveling (they were riding a cubtaxi) Reborn look at the window and a huge mansion came into his view. It was beautiful mansion and there a lot of trees and flowers surround the mansion. And they had stopped at the large gate. And soon came at the front of the mansion.

"We'll let go out and get inside" Allistor gesture and as they went inside the mansion.

As they went inside they were greeted by guards, butler and maids.

"Good evening master" Allistor just nod his head for acknowledgement. And so they went back to there on work. And Allistor, Tsuna and Reborn went to the living room.

"John" Allistor called and soon a butler came toward them and asks.

"What is it master?"

"Please prepare the guest room and some tea and espresso for the guest" Scotland ordered.

"yes master" The butler said.

"oh! and wait bring Tsuna with you and take him a bath" Scotland said and he look at Tsuna.

"Lad go with John and take a bath ok?"

"Ok Papa" Tsuna said as he hold the butler's hand and wave at the two men.

And soon John and Tsuna had left the living room.

"So what is your condition?" Reborn ask as he look at the man in front of him sitting.

"The condition is for you to keep this secret and make sure no one knows about this"

"What if I don't?"

"If not well something might happen to you if you tell them" Scotland treat as he took a cigarette and light it up. Reborn didn't say anything.

"I know you're a hitman but it doesn't mean I can't track ye, remember this Reborn as long you're in the land or sea I can still track ye no matter what"

Reborn was silent at first and said.

"Fine with me then, I promise I won't tell anyone about this"

"Good for ye"

"Tell me everything"

And soon Scotland had told him the whole story from the beginning but there some part that Scotland didn't say yet about them being nation.

"And that happen…" Scotland said as he drinks his tea since it was given to them while both of them are talking.

"I see… but how did you be able to adopt Tsuna since it needed the parent's approval since they only left him at London and they are alive and they can be found after all adopting a child needed the child's birth parent consent?"

"We find ways Reborn and also this is United Kingdom of Great Britain and the Northern Ireland they can find ways and beside my "wife" can handle everything" Scotland said as he smirk.

"Your wife who is she?"

"You will know tomorrow and beside Tsuna is here" Scotland said and cue in Tsuna did came inside running towards them

"Papa~" Tsuna shout happily and he reach for Scotland who immediately carry the little brunet.

"how was your bath lad?"

"It was fun Papa mister John help me to take a bath"

"Good… well Reborn care to join with us for dinner?" Scotland ask as he look at the hitman and so Tsuna reach for Reborn to carry him and so Reborn accepted the offer and also he carried Tsuna on his arms. And they went to the dining room.

* * *

><p>Later that night Reborn was on his room awake while watching the dark sky and the moon shinning at the night. ("that baka-Iemitsu I will truly going to kill that idiot")<p>

"_But for sure Tsuna was really abandoned from the beginning since it was kind of obvious and since my wife doesn't want to hurt Tsuna she has no choice but to search them to confront them._

_My wife and Tsuna went to the airport after that the two of them got separated due to the crowds around them and few minutes of searching my wife found Tsuna again crying and calling for his family but instead they had ignore the little boy. "_

Those words keep repeating in his head. ("Why would that stupid idiot do to his son?") Reborn thought as he clenches his fist.

* * *

><p>And the next morning he was awaken by the butler's voice.<p>

"Sir the breakfast is served and master Allistor want you to eat with them."

"I'll be there"

"Ok sir good day" and soon the butler had left.

After that Reborn clean himself and went out to eat his breakfast with tsuna's new father…

And so he went inside and greeted by a cheerful Tsuna.

"Good morning papa!" Tsuna run towards him and hug.

"Good morning Tsuna" and he ruffle the boy's hair that made Tsuna pout cutely.

"Come on now Tsuna let's eat are breakfast and Good morning to you Reborn" Scotland said as he lead Tsuna to their sits.

And so they had eaten their breakfast peacefully when someone came inside. That made Tsuna shouts.

"MAMA~!" Tsuna shout happily as he runs toward the brit and tackle who immediately catch the boy.

"Calm down there Tsuna-kun" England said as he hugs the little brunet who nuzzles himself towards his mother's chest.

"Morning love and welcome home" Scotland greeted as he walk towards him kiss his "wife" in the forehead.

Reborn just stair the interaction between tsuna nad his new parent…

And said Brit notices Reborn's presence and look at him. And Tsuna also notices and it and said.

"Mama that's Papa Reborn!"

"eh?"

"Sorry about for not introducing myself, My name is Renato Sinclair but you may call me "Reborn" Reborn introduce himself.

"Nice to meet you Reborn and I'm Arthur Kirkland"

"Ah, by the way I'm Tsuna's godfather"

And these made England's eyes widened and ask.

"eh?"

"I'll explain to you everything love" Scotland said and England just nodded his head.

* * *

><p>And Scotland had explain everything to England. England had understood everything. And so England and Reborn had a chat for the min time.<p>

"So Reborn what do you plan?" England ask as he sip his tea.

"I need to go since they might notice I was missing"

"oh… but please keep this secret from Vongola"

"How did you know about Vongola?" Reborn ask as he raise his eyebrow in question.

"I had my ways of research Reborn"

"I see… don't worry I won't tell anybody and beside I already know about Tsuna's condition since I had meet him and know how the way his parent treat him and also I approve that you and your husband take good care of Tsuna"

"Thank you and also are you going to join Vongola?"

"I'll be just the ninth's freelance hitman since I had own him"

"I see… Reborn can I hire you?"

"And what job would it be?"

"I want you to be my eyes and ears to Vongola"

"And why do you want me to do that?"

"I want to know everything happening to Vongola since I'll be busy later on and this is for Tsuna can you do it?"

"Of course I'm not been title as the greatest hitman after all" Reborn smirk. And England nodded his head.

"Thank you"

And so reborn had left the mansion and of course he say good bye to Tsuna first before he go.

* * *

><p>"Mama?" Tsuna ask as he looks at his mother.<p>

"What is it poppet?" England asks as he stared back at tsuna who was on his lap.

"Do you think papa Reborn will tell?"

"I don't think so Tsuna since he care about you"

"Really?"

"Yes poppet, who would not be? In this cute look of yours I don't think so?" England teases Tsuna who giggle.

"Thank you mama…"

"You're welcome poppet" England smiled at Tsuna who nuzzle at him.

* * *

><p>Me: that was hard , I really need to relax<p>

Reborn: Didn't I already drill everything to you that I'm not a **SOFTY person. Baka-skycloudmist~ or do you want to be tor-tutor again?**

Me: ayyyiiiieeeeee! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW THANK YOU

AND TO **The stargazing shadow:**

** Thank you for understanding me and reading , supporting my story. Arigato! Cioa!**

**well I better run before someone is going to kill me!**

Reborn: **where do you think your going baka?**

me: away from you! BYE!


	17. Chapter 17 Vatican and Wounded Boy

Disclaimer:

I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn and Axis power Hetalia

What If Tsuna has a twin, abandoned and he was not the Vongola Decimo instead he became the Capital of London. Then someone took care of him and that is our favorite Brit "England!" aka. Arthur Kirkland. More Adventure and Drama to come and Romance don't forget.

Author's Note: Please understand some words I might miss type some words and also understand my English and grammar I'm not really good at in English y'know.

* * *

><p>"Scotland" England said as he looks towards the Scotsman who was teaching Tsuna how to read properly.<p>

"What is it love?" Scotland ask as he stare at England who was sipping his tea.

"Is that nessie?" England pointed at the lake. And Scotland look at the large reptile that was looking at them and Tsuna seem to see him and it made the poor boy scared for his life.

"nessie what do ye think ye doin'?" Scotland ask as he glare at reptile who immediately hide itself.

"Tsuna are you ok?" England asks the little brunet.

"I-I'm fine mama…"

"Don't worry lad nessie is a good boy" Scotland said as he pats the brunet's head.

"Really? Can I feed him?" Tsuna asks.

"Sure go ahead just give him some weeds he will eat it"

"Ok" and so the little brunet went to the lake to feed nessie.

"Do you think it's a good idea to let Tsuna feed nessie?"

"Of course he won't harm him unless Tsuna made a wrong move"

"SCOTLAND!"

"Geez I was just joking"

England just glares at Scotland who was grinning. It seems the Scotsman was enjoying teasing him. And an idea came to his mind.

"I see… well I better go to see the frog"

"Hold it where do think ye going?" Scotland said as he wrap England's waist and pull him. This made England chuckle and enjoying himself on how Scotland can be overprotective and possessive at times. And England just lean his head on Scotland's chest and close his eyes as he hear Scotland's heart beat. But soon the moment was ruin.

"yeah!" Tsuna shouts happily who was riding the Nessie that made the two men alarmed.

* * *

><p>"What is your next move now?" Romano asks at England as he drinks his tea.<p>

"… I already had someone who can be my spy…"

"And who is it?"

"Reborn…" as England said those word it made Romano pause and said

"You do realize he might know our secret as personification of a country?"

"I know but Scotland told me that Reborn isn't an ordinary person…"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well it might far-fetch but Scotland told me that he is a capital personification or something like a state and he can sense it and so do I"

Romano didn't reply and soon he asks.

"By any chance his real name is Renato Sinclair?"

"Yes… and how did you know?"

"Oh… I see Reborn the number one hitman? He is Vatican after all"

"What you knew?"

"Yes and he know who he is he was just playing with you, Am I right Renato?"

"Chaos" Reborn greeted as he shows himself to England. This made England twitch.

"So you're England eh?" Reborn said as he sits on one of the chairs.

"Why didn't you tell me that you're Vatican?"

"I need to confirm first if you're really England"

England didn't say a word but to nod his head instead.

"So what is your next move?" Reborn asks.

"well all I need is to wait until something will happen at Vongola and your helping me with this and also I had to keep safe the Vongola Rings and also I had to prepare Tsuna for his upcoming future… "

"I see… when will you going to give the Vongola Rings back since it is needed by the Vongola"

"I will bring this back on the right time and it will take a long time…"

Reborn just nod his head and said.

"I better go now and I'll report everything happening at Vongola and also teach dame-Tsuna how to fight, Cioa"

"I will and thank you… bye"

And soon Reborn left the room.

"So you better prepare everything this is going to be a hectic life" Romano said as he stood up.

"Well I also better go before the stupid-bastardo will worry, Arrivederci "

"Good bye…" England replied.

And soon Romano also had left the place.

* * *

><p>"Reborn?" The ninth ask.<p>

"What is it Nono?"

"Are you going to join Vongola?"

"… I'm sorry Ninth I work alone"

"I see… "

"Well Nono I'm going to a long trip with this new job"

"Good luck Reborn.."

"I don't need luck Nono after all I'm the number one hitman" And so Reborn had left the office.

* * *

><p>"America"<p>

"oh what is it Iggy?"

"Stop calling me that git and my name is England"

"Ahahahaha but it's your nickname even Luzon agrees, right Luzon?" America said as he looks at his son Luzon who was eating his Jollibee burger.

"Technically it's true… I'm sorry…" Luzon replied.

"See?" America said as he grins.

"Shut up git, I came here just to ask you a favor"

"Eh? What is it?"

"I want you to help me find some more information about Mafia since you had your Mafia"

"… and what information is that?"

"I want you to search for the Shimon Family"

"I never heard of that and what is it to do with the connection?"

"Well I heard from Reborn that the Vongola and Shimon use to be a great friend to each other"

"Who's Reborn?"

"That is Vatican "

"oh I never knew that…Shimon… can you just ask Reborn about this Shimon Family?"

"Git he is busy with his job that was given to him by the Vongola"

"Oh… how about you? can you just research or ask Romano about Shimon"

"I was doing it but I need help and also Romano had not met the Shimon since he got sick when the Shimon want to talk with him."

"Oh but I had many paperwork to do"

"That because you never finish your paperwork"

"Ouch! That so mean"

"git stop acting like a child"

"Fine… I'll help then geez old people"

"I'm not old and also try to locate the Shimon"

"Ok dude"

"Well thank you America and I need to go now, bye"

"Bye!" America shouts and wave.

"Bye uncle England" Luzon said.

And soon England had left.

* * *

><p>"So Luz wanna help me do some research since you already heard our conversation"<p>

"Sure thing dad, I'm glad to help uncle England"

"hahahaha That's my little Hero" America said as he grin and ruffles Luzon's hair.

"DAD, STOP IT!" Luzon said as he blushes madly.

* * *

><p>"Hello Mom! What bring you here mate?" Australia said as he open the door and let England come in the house.<p>

"Australia can you help me something"

"What is it Mom? And do you want some tea?"

"I want you train Tsuna for me, sure lad" England replied and Australia pour some tea for England.

"Train? Why do you want me to train him?"

"Because I want Tsuna to protect himself since he is my capital and your brother and also it's for preparation and don't worry I also told Scotland to help you for his training"

"I see… Sure thing I'll train Tsuna"

"But you better make sure you train him properly not torture the poor boy his still young"

"When do I start?"

"That's the problem if I let him train now I think he would not do it since he is a little clumsy"

"Well I'll train him with his balance first like step by step and beside I'm sure he had potential to be a good fighter"

"… I'm make sure to ask him first if he is ready I don't want to push the lad"

"Eh? Didn't I also train with dad when I was 4 or something?"

"You and Tsuna are different and beside you had insisted to train yourself."

"oh right but don't worry mom I won't be harsh" Australia said as he smile brightly

"Oh really?" England said

"The last time you train America's son you practically left them in the Amazon full of dangerous animal without food, water nor event a tent for shelter"

"Hey! At least it work for them"

"*sigh … I also going to train him" England said.

"ok" Australia said.

"hello Grandma" Hutt river replied as he went inside.

"Oh hello lad" England replied.

"Dad have you seen Wy?" Hutt ask his father.

"no mate?" Australia reply

"I see well I better find her"

"Whats wrong?"

"Well your dear daughter had literally painted my room into black! "

"We can re paint it again y'know"

"I don't care she even broke my mirror"

"Son, it's just a mirror"

"Hey! Mom gave it to me!"

"*sign ok we will find her, ummm Mom are you?"

"I need to go now lad"

"Oh bye moms take care" Australia said and England just nod his head and left.

* * *

><p>Japan<p>

(" I wonder what will happen to the future?") England ask himself as he walk around and then he saw a raven hair boy on the street and so he run towards the injured boy and saw a lot of cuts and blood.

"Bloody hell?!" England exclaim as he carry the boy in his arms.

And soon the little boy opens his grey eyes.

"Don't worry Lad I'll bring you to the nearest hospital"

"… No"

"Don't be stubborn will you look at you we need to go!" And so England run faster to find the nearest hospital.

As he reaches to the hospital he called for help and soon the nurses and a doctor had took the little boy.

"I hope the lad is fine.."

* * *

><p>YES! malapit na!<p>

REad and REVIEW

CIAO!


	18. Chapter 18 Meet the Skylark Pt 1

Disclaimer:

I don't own KatekyoHitman Reborn and Axis power Hetalia

What If Tsuna has a twin, abandoned and he was not the VongolaDecimo instead he became the Capital of London. Then someone took care of him and that is our favorite Brit "England!" aka. Arthur Kirkland. More Adventure and Drama to come and Romance don't forget.

Author's Note: Please understand some words I might miss type some words and also understand my English and grammar I'm not really good at in English y'know.

**ALERT:**

Guys you might wondering why I haven't update lately , well you see I was having my awesome vacation so I'm busy LOL don't worry I'll still going to continue the story and update if I had time neh?

Thank you…

BTW **BELATED ****MERRY CHRISTMAS AND ADVANCE HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

* * *

><p>Japan<p>

(" I wonder what will happen to the future?") England ask himself as he walk around and then he saw a raven hair boy on the street and so he run towards the injured boy and saw a lot of cuts and blood.

"Bloody hell?!" England exclaim as he carry the boy in his arms.

And soon the little boy opens his grey eyes.

"Don't worry Lad I'll bring you to the nearest hospital"

"… No"

"Don't be stubborn will you ,we need to go!" And so England run faster to find the nearest hospital.

As he reaches to the hospital he called for help and soon the nurses and a doctor had took the little boy.

"I hope the lad is fine.."

* * *

><p>Few hours later.<p>

"Hows the boy Doctor?" England ask the Doctor.

"He is fine now,thanks to you, you were able to save him & bring him in the hospital sooner he might die of lost blood since he had stab in his right shoulder"

"thank goodness" he sign in relief.

"By the way what relation do you have with the boy?"

"oh sorry I just found him"

"oh that's a good thing then... well we should wait for him to wake up so we can ask him about his parent"

"ok Doctor thank you"

The Doctor just nod his head and left the room. And so England took a stool and place it in right side of the bed next to the boy and he sat down.

"I wonder how did you end up in this bloody situation?" England murmur as he stroke the boy's hair.

* * *

><p>Hibari POV.<p>

I wonder how did I end up like this... oh right those stupid herbivores are breaking the rule that I need to bite them to death...

* * *

><p>Flashback~<p>

I was patrolling the Namimori grounds at the park when suddenly a group of herbivores who was crowding and destroying the Namimori property It really hit my nerve those herbivores...

"STUPID herbivores for destroying Namimori property and crowding I'll bite you to death!" I said this made them alarmed.

"It's Hibari get him!" said the stupid leader herbivore and so his weakling servant tried to attack me but they were to slow... Stupid herbivore do you think they can defeat me? big mistake. And so I start to attack them.

After biting them to death I turn my attention to the leader.

"Your next" I said and I start to attack him.

As I attack him i didn't notice he was carrying a weapon or I say a knife I was stab at my right shoulder. I hissed but it didn't stop me from attacking him until he was knock down.

It was a deep stab alright stupid herbivore... And so I took my phone and call Tetsuya.

"Kyo-san! where are you?" He ask frantically and I rolled my eyes and said

"Park... and clean this mess"

"Ok kyo-san I'll be there" he said as he end the call. And so I stroll around but I end up falling since I had lost a lot of blood

And suddenly a blonde man appear, he has green eyes like one of those emerald, and a thick eyebrows?...

...

_**"Don't worry Lad I'll bring you to the nearest hospital"**_

_**"Don't be stubborn will you ,we need to go!" **_

_**...**_

... Who was that blonde herbivore?

* * *

><p><strong><em>"I wonder how did you end up in this bloody situation?"<em>**

...A voice?... it seem it has accent...

And suddenly I felt like someone is stroking my hair...

... and then I feel I had back my conscious and open my eyes.

* * *

><p>As England stroke the boy's hair suddenly he heard a groan and he stop and look at the boy who seem had awaken.<p>

"who are you herbivore?" The boy ask as he look at him with his piercing grey ayes.

As England heard the boy's word he wonder why call him "herbivore?" ("I eat meat and vegetables ")

"My name is Arthur Kirkland, I mean Kirkland Arthur..."

The boy didn't replied but just stay in silence.. The air seem to be tense ...

"umm... what your name lad?"

"Hibari Kyoya"

("that was blunt...") "Well are you ok?"

But the boy just give him "Do you think I look ok" LOOK. this made England want to bang his head on the wall.

("it's like I was talking to the bloody brick wall!") England thought as he stare the boy but soon interrupt when a familiar person came in.

"Kyo-san are you ok? are you hurt?" The young man said who has a Elvis hair style ...

This made Hibari annoyed from lots of question. And he snap out

"Shut up Herbivore or I'll bite you to death" And thus this made Tetsuya shut his mouth and suddenly he notice someone sitting beside Hibari.

He had a blonde hair it was messy, has thick eyebrows and a emerald orbs.

"Who might you be sir?" He ask.

"Oh sorry my name is Arthur Kirkland, I mean Kirkland Arthur... I was the one who found him and bring him here "

"OH Thank you so much Arthur-san"

"No need to be formal just call me Arthur"

"Oh I'm Kusakabe Tetsuya"

"Nice to meet you Tetsuya"

Tetsuyajust nod his head and look at Hibari and said

"Kyo-san do you need something?"

"I need water"

"Oh I see don't I'll go buy some water"

"hn."

As Tetsuya left the room England didn't do anything but sat on his chair.

"You can go now herbivore" Hibari said. England just twitch his eyes ("This git...") but he compose himself and stood up.

"well I better go now.." And soon England walk out the room.

* * *

><p>"kyo-san where is Arthur?" Tetsuya ask.<p>

"He left"

"I see..." tetsuya said.

* * *

><p>"Excuse me sir" someone said. And England turn around and saw the doctor.<p>

"Oh what is it Doctor?"

"Did the patient had awaken?"

"ah yes and also his guardian are already at his room"

"I see thank you Mister Kirkland do you want to tell him about your blood?"

"Ah! no need the lad is fine, beside he doesn't need to know about it"

"Ok sir thank you for the donation then"

"it's ok Docotor well I need to go now"

"Goodbye.."

"bye" England said as he walk out.

* * *

><p>"Kyo-san is that a blood transfusion?"...<p>

* * *

><p>well this is for today ...<p>

I'm too lazy...

OH well

read and review

thank you

Ciao!

BELATED MERRY X-MAS AND ADVANCE HAPPY NEW YEAR!


	19. Chapter 19 Namimori

Disclaimer:

I don't own KatekyoHitman Reborn and Axis power Hetalia

What If Tsuna has a twin, abandoned and he was not the VongolaDecimo instead he became the Capital of London. Then someone took care of him and that is our favorite Brit "England!" aka. Arthur Kirkland. More Adventure and Drama to come and Romance don't forget.

Author's Note: Please understand some words I might miss type some words and also understand my English and grammar I'm not really good at in English y'know.

* * *

><p>Hospital<p>

("I wonder who donate the blood") Tetsuya thought as he look at the Hibari who was reading.

"Herbivore what are staring at?" Hibari ask as he look at him.

"a nothing Kyo-san I was just thinking"

"hn."

And suddenly someone knock the door.

"Come in" Tetsuya said as he look at the door and a Doctor came in.

"Good Evening I'm here to check my patient"

"Ok Doctor..?

"Call me Dr. Sayo" Dr. Sayo replied and so the Doctor walk near Hibari and ask.

"So young man how do you feel? Is there any pain?"

"Nothing..." Hibari replied

"Good...good... Hmmm... you are one lucky young man, If Arthur-san didn't found you and brought you here immediately in the hospital you might die since you had lost a lot amount of blood there" The Doctor said as he look at his clip board.

"Hn"

"Oh here the prescription make sure to buy this and give it to me and I'll tell you the other detail"

"Thank you Doctor" Tetsuya said as he took the prescription from the doctor.

"Well I better go now to check the other patient, goodbye"

"Ah Dr. Sayo can I ask a question?"

"Sure what is it?"

"Ummm... Doctor who donated the blood?" Tetsuya ask suddenly.

"I'm sorry but the donor doesn't want to tell who was he/she" The doctor replied.

"Ah... I want to thank him/her... but if you see this person let him tell We are thankful for donating"

"Ok bye"

"Bye"

As the Doctor left Tetsuya sign in relief and said

"I didn't expect that your lucky Kyo-san that someone had donate blood to you"

"Hn"

"Well kyo-san I need to go now and what do you want to eat Kyo-san?"

"Anything is fine"

"Ok Kyo-san bye"

"hn.

And so Tetsuya had left the Room leaving Hibari alone.

"Stupid herbivore..."

* * *

><p>"Japan?" England called as he look around the small garden.<p>

"Oh! England-san please take a seat" Japan said as he gesture him to take a sit.

"Thank you"

"no problem...here have some tea.." and so Japan had pour some tea on the cup(?) and gave it to England

England had accept the tea and drink on it.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" Japan ask as he look at him.

"Well there is one favor I want to ask for you"

"what is it?"

"Can you do some report about a certain family?"

"Who?"

"Sawada Family"

"...I don't know but I'll ask my boss for it though" Japan replied as he think about it

"Don't worry I will be needed it in the future use"

"ok... Is there anything else?" japan ask

"Do you know Hibari Kyoya?"

"... Hai why ?" Japan ask

"... I kinda donate my blood to him..."

"Arthur-san... why?"

"About that I found him on the street bleeding and the Doctor told me that he needed some blood transfusion and ... I donate my blood since I'm a nation, China told me once that It's ok to donate my blood since we are nation and our blood are capable at any type...and beside I had this feeling that he is no ordinary person,Is any by a chance he is one of your capital, city or province?"

"..." Japan was silent and few seconds he replied

"Hai, he Is Namimori himself but he doesn't no it since he is the next Namimori and just once of my province and my boss had told me that he doesn't need to be involve in politics or anything at all since I can handle them"

"I see... being a province or city personification seem no need involving in the country's affair since they are like one of the normal people but they live longer than human but surely they would notice it though, I remember Will when he found out that he was a city personification of Exeter but he had adjust to it anyway"

Chuckle* "ah I remember him, he is that young man that American-san had told me about,that his face actually "priceless"" japan said as he remember America's "description".

"hmm... Japan can I ask permission to your Prime minister about Hibari Kyoya?"

"what would that be you want from him?" Japan ask

"Well since He is Namimori... maybe I can ask help from him and the previous favor I ask to watch over the Sawada family...I just realize if your going to watch over them it would just give you more load to your work and the Prime minister wouldn't need to worry anything at all I will handle everything and If anything goes wrong I'll be the responsible about it" England Replied.

"It could work maybe you could ask my Prime minister about it and explain since you and your boss are going to have a meeting with the prime minister you could ask him"

"Well I hope he agree"

"Don't worry I'm sure he will approve it since he owns you a favor after what had you than to help me and my country and beside he can understand it since it for the better for Tsuna, after all he is one of my citizen who I really don't he become your capital" Japan said as he smile softly and chuckle.

And the two nation had start a new topic to talk about. After a minute or so England had decided that he needed to go and meet his boss.

"well I better need to go now since my boss expect me to meet him " England said he put his unfinished tea on the table and stood up.

"ah well thank you for coming" Japan said.

"No, thank you for inviting me and for your time"

"Anytime Arthur-san"

"Good bye Kiku"

"Sayonara" Japan said as he wave

And thus England had left Japan alone in his house.

* * *

><p>Gomenasai~ I just updated today<p>

I'm busy because let just say School y'know what I mean~

**yolandachiku: **Thank you for the review and support (^_^)

**FANataic Writer:** Thank you for liking my story and I appreciate your understanding arigatou~ (^o^)

Read and Review if you like

#Finally


End file.
